Lost Memory
by Faith-Is-Light-In-The-Darkness
Summary: The vampire lord Gaara fell in love with a human girl only to have her taken from him, But now a hundred years later a servant boy Naruto finds himself being taken to serve a cruel mistress, but what happens when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter:1 **

**Warnings: Contains Yoai, swearing, blood, Ocs, character death and gore.**

**Author Note: Okay think most of the grammar mistakes have been fixed and Sakura has been replaced by Karin because I think she fits the role more and Sakura will appear later on… Maybe… I don't like her too much…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so please do not sue this is purely fan made… **

_**Naruto walked through a forest full of tall trees alone the shadows cast by the large trees, wind blowing his messy blond hair he walked not knowing where he was going or caring for that matter, His bright blue eyes had long faded to a dull shade he held a bundle tight to his chest, he was covered in blood and his white shirt had been torn away at revealing his sun kissed skin underneath. **_

"_**Shh it's okay…" He whispered to the bundle as he ducked under a dead tree that had fallen on its side. A whine came from the bundle and Naruto was quick to try quite it, he hid behide a tree as a sound was heard, he clutched the bundle close to him. He held his breath; he could hear footsteps coming closer and closer to his hiding place a snap from a twig only a few short feet away and then silence he held the bundle as close as he could to himself a bit of the blanket slipped off showing a tuff of Red hair underneath. "There you are!" Naruto whipped his head to the side and then darkness, the horrible darkness… **_

(-_-)

Naruto opened his eyes as the sound of a rooster crowing in the distance, he scanned the dark room he called home, cobwebs in the corners, the smell of mildew, yep this was his room all right. He wiped the sweat off his brow as he started up at the ceiling his back ached from sleeping on the cold stone floor, he glanced over to his best friend a small Cat he found as a kitten over six years ago.

"Alright Miso it's time to get to work!" He grinned at the Black cat it opened its blue eyes and yawned, stretching out its back then each of its legs. It looked at its master and let out a meow as Naruto scratched behide his ear. "Alright go get em!" Miso seemed to nod before he ran out of the room to go catch unwelcome guests in the large mansion. Naruto smiled at his pet's retreating back before standing up hearing a few of his bones creak in protest of the movement, Naruto groaned as he cracked his back and set off out of the room to attend to the daily chores of a Servant's life.

(=^-^=)

Naruto yawned as he finished hand washing the white marble floors of his mistress's stairway, so far he had cleaned the washrooms, swept the steps outside, beat the rugs, and dusted all the furniture, he wrung out his rag in the bucket and smiled as he saw Miso run off chasing a mouse that had come in from the barn.

_So far so good _Naruto thought as he stood up taking his bucket with him and walked over to the large oak doors and pushed them open letting the rising sun's rays in. He smiled at the sun another day that he made it to, Naruto counted his blessings he had to, he was an orphan with no future if the Mistress Tsunade hadn't taken him in he would be on the streets or worse. He gave a silent thank you to the sun before he walked out into the light a smile on his face; he walked over to the barn greeting the animals as he stepped inside.

"Hello Mrs. Horse how's the Foal?" He asked the beautiful white horse as it nudged its brown baby awake; Naruto smiled as scooped some of the hay into their Stable. "And how are you Miss Ino?" Naruto asked the small pot bellied pig as it snorted pressing its warm wet snout to his leg. "Alright here you go!" Naruto brought out a pile of Slop from last night's supper, he poured it into her trough and she slurped it up. "Hey have some manners!" Naruto laughed as he patted her soft head.

"Still talking to the animals Slave?" Naruto's dropped his smile as he heard the voice of his tormenter the one who had, scarred each of cheeks after he accidently broke her doll as a child. "Lady Karin what brings you out here?" Naruto asked turning around to face the spoiled red haired girl a fake smile on his face.

"I wanted to come see Kiri we have to go hunting today… I expect her to be clean and brushed!" Karin smiled and turned her long red dress trailed behide her as she walked back up to the door. "Oh and don't forget to bring my new clothes up to my room later, so that I may impress my future husband!" She called over her shoulder.

Naruto shuttered and felt sorry for the one she was to marry he was doomed, "Alright Mrs. Horse lets get you nice and ready!" Naruto smiled as he jumped over the gate that held her in and gently stroked her mane and began the process of brushing and washing.

(X-X)

Naruto stood in Karin's room which was painted a ugly (in Naruto's opinion) pink, every in her room was pink, Naruto rubbed his eyes as he placed her new Black dress on the bed along with a pair of red ruby boots, he quickly fled the room and out into the hall where lady Tsunade was waiting for him.

"Naruto I trust you are done with your chores?" She asked a smile on her young face, she wore her usual Green dress and jacket her hair tied down in two low sung ponytails. "Yes my lady…" Naruto bowed his head his own shirt and shorts dirty and worn out he had them for so long. "I see you need a new outfit I'll have one made right away!" Tsunade smiled before she looked sadly at Naruto's scarred face three whisker like marks on each cheek her daughter's handiwork.

"Your too kind my lady, you don't need to do that!" Naruto blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I insist after that day I own you much…" Tsunade looked at her feet if she had known about what was happening to Naruto well she was out shopping… "It's okay my lady!" Naruto said as he smiled cheering up his mistress until a loud bang was heard that made both of them jump. Naruto immediately took off down the stairs to make sure everyone was alright he knew that sound anywhere the sound of gun a going off.

He ran through the hall, almost slipping on the hard marble floors as he quickly ran into main entrance where many of the staff were gathered peering out the window. "Naruto I am so sorry!" Tenten a maid said as she stepped in front of him. "What? Move!" Naruto yelled as he tried to make it to the door what did she mean she was sorry? "Naruto listen its best you don't see!" She said as she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, Tenten was Naruto's friend and she didn't want him hurt.

"See what?" Naruto pushed her out of the way and moved quickly to the down stairs "Wait Naruto its Miso…" She looked down at her shoes and Naruto felt his heart sink, he slowly turned his head to the door and opened it his hands shaking as he pushed it open the bright sun blinding him for a few moments before his vision returned and saw Karin and a fat Grey haired man looking off into the field, he followed their line of vision and saw a small black thing laying on the ground.

"Miso!" Naruto yelled everything appeared to move in slow motion as he ran toward the still cat his heart racing as adrenaline raced through him and he ran to his friend. The cat lay on its side he had blood leaking from his mouth and nose, and large wound to his side. Naruto cradled the cat in his arms as tears leaked down his face, he felt numb all over save for the growing warmth on his chest where Miso's blood soaked through, memories flashed trough his head of day he found the cat.

(*-*)

**It was raining out and Naruto was but the tender age of nine, he had broken Karin's doll while he was cleaning and in turn she had two other servants hold him down as she took a piece of the broken glass doll and cut each of his cheeks three times. Lady Tsunade had arrived home and saw Naruto wander into the hall his face bleeding badly, he was whimpering in pain, she ran to him looking for an answer but he said nothing and instead ran from the home tears streaming down his face. He ran out into the rain and ran down the old dirt road that lead deep into the woods not caring that he was getting covered in mud nor did he pay any mind to the branches and thorns that whipped at him, making him bleed. **

**He only stopped when he flew face first in the mud skinning his knee in the process; He sobbed and pulled his knees up to his chest leaning against a tree as the tears fell freely from his face. He didn't know how long he sat there alone sobbing letting the rain wash away the blood and mud before he heard a desperate inhuman cry from the woods, He quickly wiped his eyes and ran off in the direction jumping over slippery roots and ducking under the hanging branches until he came across a stream that had over flowed thanks to the rain. **

**Naruto felt his feet slip a little in the dark mud as he looked for whatever had made the sound when he spotted a little black thing on a stone right in the middle of the rushing waters that went up to his knee. "Hold on!" Naruto called as he entered the water and slowly walked over to the shaking animal he grasped the wet black thing but the scruff of the neck and carried him back to shore and ran home as fast as he could the shivering animal held in his arms. **

**When he did make it home Tsunade welcomed him with open arms and Karin was confined to her room, Naruto smiled at his Mistress before he rushed the small animal to the fireplace where he lay it down and covered it in a warm blanket. It shuddered before it relaxed in his arms, as he rocked it humming a soft tune hoping to calm it. "Sh it's okay…" Naruto cooed as the animal looked up at him showing its dark blue eyes and purring to show its gratitude…**

(O-O)

Naruto laid on the floor of his room his tears long gone; it had been but two weeks ago when he lost his best friend and his reason to smile. Karin had not been punished this time around and instead was set to marry a wealthy man named Danzo who lived a far distance away. She got a happy ending well he lost his friend thanks to her and Danzo's bodyguard who thought that Miso would make good target practice.

"Naruto?" Tenten peered around the corner into Naruto's room where the once sunny blond lay unmoving like many days before. He didn't respond to her so she decided to just go on and tell him the news. "Naruto Lady Karin leaves today as I'm sure you'll know but it seems her husband's bodyguard has taking a liking to you… He wants you to go with them! Please Naruto listen you have to hide or else they'll force you with them and you know what he'll do!" Tenten pleaded trying to save her friend.

"So? I don't care anymore let them do whatever they want there's no stopping them…" Naruto mumbled as he sat up his once blue eyes were now a dull dark blue, his once sun kissed skin had gone pale, and his happy go lucky smile lost. "Besides the old lady can't say no to that brat, I'm done for anyways…" He finished as he stood to his feet and walked past his shocked friend. "I might as well accept this fate…"

"Naruto…" Tenten whispered looking at the broken boy, "Then I'll come with you!" Tenten whispered not loud enough for Naruto to hear, before she spun around and heading to lady Tsunade's room, she knocked once on the door before she opened the door knowing that the lady would have heard her. "Lady Tsunade…" Tenten's eyes widened in horror, tears welled up in them she backed up bumping into the wall before she screamed a cry of pain, alerting the household…

(TT-TT)

**R&R I hope you liked it I worked hard and please review it only takes a moment! It helps me write faster and I won't write other chapter until I get at least one review! Questions are welcome and will be answered but Flames are not! Also if you ask a question please state it is one because I get a little confused… Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Bitter Sweet Memory

**Chapter: 2**

**Disclaimer: See chater one**

**Warnings: See chapter one**

**Author Note: Meep! ^-^**

_**Her face was all he could see. Her beautiful face and those eyes that gave him a warm feeling every time he saw them she was smiling that wide grin on her face. "Gaara…'' She whispered as she walked toward him, he took note of the beautiful red Victorian dress she wore. "Gaara are you okay?" She asked her smile fading and a background appeared behide her, there were willow trees all around her and the wind blew them along with her long hair that shone like the sun. "Gaara please say something!" She pleaded her blue eyes filled with worry.**_

"_**Ai?" He looked at her disbelieving, she was gone how could she be here? "Gaara…" She whispered tenderly caressing his face he rested his head against her hand longing for her to touch him more, in a loving way he hadn't felt her touch in years. She smiled at him again until the image faded and the warm caress of her hand was replaced with a sickly warm and wet feeling on his stomach.**_

_**Gaara looked down and tears streamed down his eyes in his arms lay his beloved Ai covered in her own blood, her eyes were closed and her once lush pink lips were cut and covered in blood.. "Ai…" He whispered looking at her strangely peaceful face if not for the blood she would have looked as if she had merely fallen asleep.**_

_**He held her limp body close she was so cold and pale… He cried rocking his soul mate in his arms her throat was torn apart and if there was blood on her dress in was hard to tell…. "Gaara let her go!" He heard a voice yell at him from somewhere in his mind. "You have to let her go it's been a century! She's gone Ai is gone and you need to move on!" The voice said again sounding angry with him, but he ignored it forget his one true love his, soul mate? Impossible! The world began to spin and Gaara blacked out still clutching his precious Ai…**_

(^-^)

Gaara awoke in cold sweat feeling his soft silk sheets below him he propped himself up with his elbows before sitting up and looking out into his dark room where only a little light shone in from the door way, he looked until his eyes landed on his sibling all looking at him.

"Damn it! Gaara can't you let her go already? That's it I've tried everything there no way he can forget about that human woman!" Kankuro yelled his face flushed with anger, his face the face of their father… Gaara quickly looked away from him it brought back to many cold memories.

"Kankuro enough he can't help it… We can't choose who we fall in love with it just happens!" His older sister Temari snapped before she glared at Kankuro, yes she could understand him she had mated with an elf, she knew of forbidden love. "You two are the same!" Kankuro yelled before storming off, Temari followed soon afterward giving him a sad look as she left leaving him alone with his younger sister Kai.

Kai was a beauty with Red hair that reminded him of fire and blue eyes like the ocean her namesake and as he had heard many of admirers say she was beautiful. "Gaara…" She whispered looking at him sadly as she tapped her long nails on the bed rail at the foot of his bed. "Ai's gone you have to stop all this sadness, she would have wanted you to be happy…" Kai said as she looked at him her eyes showed concern for her brother's depression.

Since Ai's passing Gaara had never been the same, he didn't sleep nor did he feed which was dangerous for his kind. He looked down before he got up from the bed his red hair messier than usual from an unusual night's rest. He could sleep but it brought back those memories of her and then her death.

"Brother I know you loved her more than life itself… But you have to move on sooner or later, you know she would have wanted you to be happy and not some depressed loner…" Kai smiled at him lovingly before walking out of his room. He was one of the only two she ever showed her kind side to, himself and her mate Shin. To everyone else she was as cruel and heartless like himself, but that was only skin deep in reality they were both kind, but one had to act the part.

Gaara stared at the wall, why now? Why was he dreaming of his bitter sweet memories? Before all he saw in his dreams was Ai's death. Was there something out there trying to tell him something? He really didn't know but for one thing he felt his heart ache a little his dream felt so real, he touched his cheek where hand had once been and sweet memories of her smile flowed through his mind.

"Excuse me M'lord?" Gaara was snapped out of his thoughts and looked toward the door and saw Shin standing there. He was part of the reason Kai was thought to be cold, _Wonder what she did this time… _Gaara thought as he looked at the bandaged cover young man. Shin was always covered in bandages his black hair barely showed through them and his only eye you could see was a bright gold color, a cat's eye.

"I need to change the sheets sir…" Shin said his black tail swayed behide him and his two small black furry cat ears on the top of his head twitched. It didn't take long to guess Shin was a Neko not only that but a Servant to the Sabaku family, he had just been brought here as gift when Kai claimed him, he was untouchable… And yet he still worked as a servant, "Of course…" Gaara mumbled as stood up and watched as the tall, lean man worked.

Shin was well built and his skin from what you could see was a milky white save for one area around his neck where there was a red mark in the shape of a bite mark with four lines coming out of it, his sister's mark. Shin wore a Navy T shirt that clung tight to his body it had a small V neck and twin white lines going down each of the sides, he also wore baggy black pants and a black collar with a cross on his neck.

"I'm done sir…" Shin stood up and was about to leave when a small angelic voice sounded in the air. "Daddy?" The voice called and it sent a happy and yet envious feeling into Gaara's heart. The door opened and a small girl peeked in her big blue eyes filled with happiness, once she saw Shin she ran in jumping into his arms, her black pigtails swaying a bit along with her light blue sundress. "Neo!" Shin seemed surprised that the little three year old was capable of jumping so high, but it was to be expected she was half Neko and half vampire. Yes Vampire, Gaara's whole family were pure bloods, Vampires who were born the way they were, the royal family in other words.

"Daddy, Daddy mommy looking for you!" She chimed before Shin smiled at her, and placed her down walking out of the room. Gaara watched as the little girl looked around the room her large black ears twitching like her fluffy tail, straining to hear something. "Neo you know you shouldn't jump on your father like that…" Gaara scolded watching as the small girl spun around her eyes wide with surprise. "Uncle Gaara!" She yelled her smile reminded him of Ai, Gaara smiled at her and picked her up in his arms… He had a daughter once… Gaara smiled at her; if she was still around would her and Neo have been friends?

"Uncle Gaara? Can we see the pretty flowers?" She asked holding on to his shoulders so she wouldn't fall backward. "Of course…" He said kindly as he carried the small girl to his balcony and opened the curtains letting the light through, it stung his eyes for a moment than it stopped, unlike the legends where it killed all it did to vampires was weaken them, Gaara was no exception but he would go out for his dear niece.

He walked out into the sunlight and felt it's warmth on his cold pale skin, the skin of a corpse. "Wow it's so pretty!" Neo exclaimed as she gripped Gaara's shoulder and stared down at the great field of flowers that surrounded their castle and in turn was surrounded by forest. "What's that?" Neo asked pointing at the statue that stood in the middle of the flowers in was of an angel with large wings looking up at the sky when holding a small bundle.

"It's where your auntie and cousin are sleeping…" Gaara said sadly as a few tears rolled down his face their shared grave. "Don't worry Uncle Gaara they'll wake up one day!" Neo smiled at him and wiped away his tears, but Gaara knew they would never wake up. Only if he knew how wrong he was…

($-$)

"Lady Tsunade!" Tenten cried as she was held back by the butler Shino who had a few tears rolling down his face, Naruto on the other hand just stood there looking at his mistress's limp body she was dead and Naruto couldn't even cry, he had done enough of that. "Mother!" Karin cried as she pushed the servants out of the way and grabbed her mother's body pulling it close to her.

"What did you do?" She yelled at Hinata a healer who had confirmed the death of the Lady. "I did nothing she passed of natural cause sometime last night…" She looked sadly at her once Mistress before Sakura lashed out slapping the poor girl and causing her to fall on the floor.

"You killed her you all did you and your filth!" Karin spat at the servants before she got up and walked over to Hinata spitting on her before turning to face Naruto. "Now you'll have to come with me to my new home and lord knows you'll all stink it up!" Karin was flushed with anger before she stormed out, and Naruto bent down to help up the healer who was crying. "Its okay…" he whispered before he looked toward all his fellow servants and saw the look of fear on their faces.

"It'll be okay…" He whispered and let his depression slip away in favor of a sense of leadership he had to help them they didn't deserve having to put up with Karin. "What do we do?" Tenten asked finally coming to her senses and wiping away her tears.

"I don't know but maybe on the way to Danzo's we can get away…" All their faces lit up at the idea, could they be free? "Yes that's what we'll do, it takes a day and half to get there and at night we'll sneak away… Then we have to run and run until we have a new home…" Naruto looked up and saw there now bright eyes. "But it's risky…" He finished "Who cares I'd rather risk my life than be around Karin anymore!" Tenten smiled at him as did Hinata, Shino, and Sai a young artist.

"You're all crazy!" Ino yelled before she stormed out followed by the other servants leaving the five alone. "I'll follow you…" Shino whispered and the other's nodded. "Thanks but we better be prepared for anything…" Naruto looked at them and focused on Tenten who smiled weakly at him. "And so we shall leave tonight as we travel…" Sai smiled before they set about getting ready for their trip and freedom…

(O-O)

**Review! Please! Also I will take some Criticism but I am a delicate flower and will wilt at the sight of flames… Don't make me wilt…**


	3. Reliving a Memory

**Chapter 3: Reliving a Memory**

**Disclaimer: *checks Piggybank* Nope still own nothing! *shakes it again* Wait! I own the Ocs!**

_**Dreams**_

**Memories**

_Thinking_

**(-_-)**

Naruto gulped as he was lead out of the mansion along with all the other servants a dim look on their faces they were done for, now that Karin was their mistress. "Hurry up we have to be there by tomorrow!" Karin called from her carriage.

"Get walking you little urchins!" The bodyguard yelled and forced them to walk down the dirt road, among the ones walking were Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Shino, Neji, Tenten, and a young boy named Sota. Everyone else was to stay behide to watch over the mansion until further notice. Naruto cursed under his breath the sun was over head and it was hot out, plus around the road the trees were scarce meaning less shade.

"Hey Naruto I heard what you were planning please take us with you!" Sota pleaded pulling the stoic Neji with him. "Of course you can…" Naruto whispered to the Neon blue haired boy whose Green eyes lit up at the words. "Thanks I don't want to work for a mean person!" He smiled before he ran ahead pulling Neji with him.

"Sota really likes you…" Hinata whispered beside him Sota had been adopted by Hinata and Neji as their cousin and helped them with their healing. "Ya Think?" Naruto smiled at her making the shy girl blush. "Yes…" She smiled sweetly at him before falling a little behide him, leaving Naruto to walk beside Shino who scared him a little, not that he's ever admit it.

They walked in silence for a long time, they walked past the scarce forest into a much denser area, it was getting to be nightfall and the servant's were forced behide the Carriage and were tied to the back. "What do we do now?" Sota asked pulling at the ropes that bound them. "Hold on…" Naruto whispered as he pulled out a knife from his sleeve and began to cut at their ropes. Naruto winced as he cut himself on the finger, as if wasn't bad enough they were deep in mud and covered in sweat from the walk. "Hey!" Naruto flinched and cut himself deeper earning a whimper from him.

"It's that bodyguard!" Tenten squeaked before Naruto dropped the knife beside her and quickly looked toward the fat man who was walking toward them. "Get everyone away from here as soon as he's gone…" Naruto whispered a worried look in his eye "But Naruto you know what he what's to do with you!" Tenten whispered back her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Don't worry about me, no matter what we'll meet again…" Naruto smiled at them before the fat man appeared behide him and untied him dragging him away. "Naruto!" Hinata cried as Tenten began to cut them free. "Hurry!" Tenten whispered as the rope snapped and they looked back before running off into the unknown forest even Ino followed them.

(^-^)

Naruto winced as the fat balding man pulled his hair and pulled him deeper into the forest, "My aren't you a pretty urchin I'm jealous!" He smiled as he pulled deeper in and threw him on the ground. "Fat Bastard!" Naruto hissed "Haha Spunk I like that too bad I have to break that after this!" The man smiled and Naruto grimaced his teeth were rotten…

"But a pretty doll you'll be I might keep you as a toy and maybe that other little boy too!" The man caressed Naruto's cheek and he shivered but at the thought of this sicko with Sota Naruto snapped and kicked the man hard. "You little bastard!" The man yelled grabbing Naruto's neck he began to squeeze. Naruto started up at the dark night sky his vision fading and Naruto could swear he saw stars lighting up the inside of his eye lids. Naruto gasped he accepted this fate, he saved his friends that's all that mattered he saved them, Naruto smiled at that thought before the Pressure around his neck stopped.

"Huh? Who are you girl?" The fat man asked Naruto strained to see what he was looking at but all he saw was a blurred humanoid looking thing. "Oh you want to play too?" The man laughed before he left Naruto and walked toward what Naruto guessed was a woman, Naruto blinked and his vision came back into the focus standing there beside a tree was a petite woman with red hair and eyes like his own she was pretty.

"Come on now girl want to play?" The man asked again and Naruto saw the woman smirk before a loud scream was heard it sounded like Karin… "What was that?" The man yelled but his calls were soon silenced by the woman jumping on him knocking him down almost on top of Naruto.

Naruto watched in Horror as the woman bit at the man's throat tearing out a great chuck f it letting the crimson blood spray all over her face and body. The man gave a gurgling sound as the red head began to suck up all the blood that sprayed from his neck, Naruto's eyes widened as he watched with morbid fascination.

It was sometime later he noticed the smoke rising from where the carriage was he hoped the others were safe. "So good!" Naruto snapped his attention back to woman who now had red staining the area around her lips, and strangely it made her more beautiful the red contrasting with her pale skin.

Naruto however shook the thought from his head the moment he saw her move towards him, and much to his distain he couldn't move her gaze had him frozen to the spot. She climbed on top of him, he was scared as she licked her lips and leaned down toward his neck, before she just stopped and began to study his face.

_No way he looks just like her! _Kai thought as she stared at her would be meal memories floating through her head….

(TT-TT)

**The blond haired girl was beautiful it made Kai a little jealous to say the least plus those Bright blue eyes, they rivaled her own who was she? Kai sat high in a tree watching a human girl sitting in the middle of field of flowers and she was singing… And alone on this moonlit night…**

"**And I know I feel it too, this spark between me and you, what else is there to know? When I love you…" The Blonde girl sang as the wind blew around her blowing her hair around. Kai watched this girl was too close to their castle she should kill her but she was such a good singer it would be a waste… Besides she didn't like to kill innocent people, this girl was innocent beyond compare, as far as Kai could detect. **

**The wind beside her shifted and she turned her head and saw her elder Brother Gaara now sitting beside her. "Who is that?" He asked his eyes widening with amazement at the sound of her voice. "I don't know… She's been here all day…" Kai whispered back amused her brother who was hardly interested in anything but now here he was mesmerized by a human girl's singing. "You're not going to eat her are you?" Kai asked watching his eyes carefully who knew maybe that's why he was interested? **

"**No I feed earlier…" He replied still not taking his eyes off the girl, he tilted his head listening to every word she belted out before she suddenly stopped. "I know your there!" She called out startling both Gaara and Kai. "No way she could have heard or seen us!" Kai squeaked her eyes wide. "No wait…" Gaara said as he motioned to a brush on the far end of the field of flowers.**

**Kai watched as a man walked out of the brush he had long black hair that went to his waist and ghastly pale skin that made Kai shiver the first thought that went trough her head was snake. "He reeks of death and decay…" Gaara hissed covering his nose and mouth with his hand, Kai doing the same. "How revolting!" Kai hissed her face flushing the scent getting to her. **

**They watched as the man walked over to the girl who appeared scared and tried to move away still sitting on the ground. "Stay away!" The girl yelled moving away as fast as she could. "Ai is this how you repay me after I took you in?" He said his eyes flashing a dangerous gold color. "He's possessed!" Kai said aloud now fearing for the girl called Ai's life.**

"**Ai, come here to your father don't you want to be a woman?" He hissed a long tongue coming out of his mouth and tasting the air before moving over and licking the shivering girl sending chills down all their spines. "Get Away!" She screamed before he moved quickly and grabbed her wrist. "You belong to me!" He yelled pulling her closer to himself. "You're not my Father and I don't belong to anyone!" Ai yelled kicking him as he tried to advance on her.**

"**Gaara we have to do something!" Kai cried out before she noticed her brother was already on the green grass below. "Weak minded human leave the girl alone, less you want to die…" Gaara growled baring his fangs, Kai watched from above her eyes wide.**

"**Oh well, if it isss'nt massster Gaara Sssabaku…" The snake hissed its hands touching the girls' face who seemed to be too terrified of what was happening to move. "Did you hear my warning or do you prefer death?" Gaara asked as he walked closer to the pale man who let go of the girl letting her fall to the floor. **

"**I really could care lesssss… Thissss issssn't exactly my body!" It hissed taking it's true form, his bones crunched as he forced his insides out drawing hundreds of snakes from the bush to feast on it drawing the girl in as well, to form a huge white snake made up of hundreds of little ones with a girl buried somewhere inside it. **

"**Try to kill me and you'll kill the girl!" It taunted and Gaara just smirked he really didn't know who he was dealing with. "Come…" Gaara whispered and large amount of sand erupted from the ground and began to wrap around the snake as it tried to twist out of the way.**

**Gaara closed his eyes and opened them, they were now a completely black save for his pupil which was a gold color, his vision improved as he looked at the mass of snakes looking for a heat signature he scanned until he saw a small hot spot and quickly dashed toward it. **

**Kai watched wide eyed as her brother easily dodged the snake's feeble attempts to snap at him with it's huge powerful fangs, until he jumped onto its back and began to claw at it, killing the snakes that were in the way sending splashes of blood everywhere.**

**Gaara had no idea why he was helping the girl he just felt like he needed to, he clawed at the snakes and a steady stream of blood sprayed at him, he was getting closer to the girl at every swipe until he reached in and pulled her out she looked at him shivering and scared her large eyes filled with tears. "Shh…" Gaara said to the small girl and jumped back out of the way holding the girl in one hand and holding his other hand out toward the snake in an open fist.**

"**Sand Coffin!" He called out as the sand wrapped around the snake and he closed his fist crushing its head and half its body. The snake like a tube of tooth paste exploded out the back side and a rain of blood fell from above covering everything in its path. Gaara looked down at the girl expected to see her scared of him but instead she hugged him. "You saved me thank you mister!" The girl smiled at him and Gaara felt something in his chest tug. **

"**Gaara what are you going to do with her now?" Kai asked as she hopped out of the tree and landing next to Gaara who was still carrying the girl and heading in the direction of the castle. "I'm taking her home… She's mine…" He whispered gently running his fingers through the little girl's blood matted hair. Kai just nodded and followed after them, smiling this was getting interesting! **

**($-$)**

Kai stared at the blonde boy surely he would make her brother happy! Even if he was kept as a pet and nothing more besides from what Kai could tell he was innocent just like Ai. "You're coming with me!" She whispered to the boy before she picked him up and threw him over her shoulder it looked a little awkward seeing as the boy was bigger than her but she managed to drag him along with her.

Naruto winced as the red haired woman pulled him past the burning carriage where Karin lay on the ground a bloody mess with a brown haired man sucking out the blood form her neck. And seeing that confirmed it, Naruto was now it the hands of Vampires that were most assuredly going to eat him or worse….

(^_^)

**Review! And I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Recalling a Memory

**Chapter 4: Recalling a Memory **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! But the ocs but I don't own the character Ryu he belongs to my sister.**

_**Dreams**_

**Memories**

_Thinking_

(^-^)

_**The air was cold against the young man's skin he was shirtless and the wind stung his soft sun kissed skin, The sky was a dull grey save for a few bright flashes a storm was coming and the boy knew it. "Naruto!" The boy turned looking for the one that had called him the wind picking up stinging his skin giving it a pink hue. **_

"_**Who's there?" The blonde called looking over the woods that surrounded him, the grass around him was dead and the flowers wilted why was this place so familiar and yet so filled with dread for him? There was no answer and the wind picked up bringing with it a faint smell of death and decay. "Hello!" The boy called again hugging himself to try in vain to keep warm.**_

"_**Where are you! Where are you child?" The boy flinched at the sound of the raspy voice, the boy looked around as rain began to fall from the sky, it was a heavy rain and it made the boy shiver the wind blew his soaked hair around in his face and his pants clung tightly to his slender hips and legs. **_

"_**W-who's there?" He stuttered more of being cold rather of being scared he had stopped being afraid of the dark and the unknown years ago. "Run! Hide!" He heard a voice call he looked around where could he run? **_

_**He felt like the world was spinning, he was scared and cold he wanted to be out of this place. "Run!" The voice shouted again and the blonde felt his feet move on their own, everything seemed a blur as he ran the wind and rain whipping at his skin, and there was also the fact that his legs had gone numb. **_

"_**Come back!" He heard the raspy voice yell behide him, the boy felt his heart pumping even thought the rest of him was numb, there was something about this voice that was familiar and he feared it. "No run Naruto run don't look back!" The other voice said and Naruto did as he was told he kept running not knowing where he was going the rain had blinded him as the water made its way into his eyes. **_

_**He ran trying to blink the water out of his eyes before he ran into something and he hit the ground the wet earth cushioning his fall, he cringed as the cold mud covered his back and rear end. Naruto looked up through his wet bangs that clung to his forehead, "Who are you?" He whispered looking up at the pale boy in front of him. **_

"_**I am the overseer Ryu I am here to tell of your fate…" The boy whispered his red eyes seemed familiar to Naruto as did his raven black hair that hung loosely to the sides of his face and forehead due to the rain. "Fate?" Naruto asked the boy watching as the boy's eyes seemed to glimmer in the lighting that tore at the sky. **_

"_**Yes…" Ryu watched carefully as the blonde boy's eyes filled shone with curiosity. "Naruto we cannot talk here it is dangerous here… The ghosts of your past linger near…" Naruto watched the red eyed boy as the sky above turned from a grey to a bright pink with orange, red and Purple mixed in. **_

"_**Where are we?" Naruto asked as the light above continued to fade into different hues. "We are in my home…" Ryu replied helping the cold boy up from the ground, Naruto glanced at the area around them they were in a city of black and white but the sky around was many colors. **_

"_**Your home?" Naruto asked before he looked at the futuristic city that seemed to be in ruins. "Yes this is where I will live for now…" Ryu looked at Naruto as a large building in front of them crumbled into a heap on the ground and where it once stood now stood a swing that hung from thin air. **_

"_**Take a seat…" Ryu said before he walked over to where the swing was and stood beside it, Naruto followed suit and sat upon the wooden swing the sun and moon were high in the sky as he did so. "Why is this so familiar?" Naruto asked as he felt Ryu push the swing high into the air. **_

"_**It will all become clear in time Naruto…" Ryu said before sitting down on the white ground next to the swing, "Are you sure?" Naruto asked his new found friend, "Yes I have foreseen it… Naruto I must warn you though…" Ryu looked at Naruto his red eyes seemed to bore into his soul. "About what?" Naruto asked stopping the swing. **_

"_**Someone from your past you once thought a friend… He's back and you are being taken to the place he dwells." Ryu said as he looked at the sunny boy "What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused at what he said. **_

"_**You thought him your friend and he took your life…" Ryu said before pulling Naruto off the swing to sit beside him. "You have to be careful Naruto for if you die I may never get home." Ryu said looking up at the sky and it's ever changing colors. **_

"_**What do you mean?" Naruto asked again "In due time I will tell you child…" Ryu said before Naruto noticed that the world around him had begun to fade as did Ryu… "Wait! What's happening?" Naruto called reaching for his new friend**_

"_**It's time to wake up…" Ryu whispered as Naruto felt himself fall…**_

(-_-)

Naruto opened his eyes partway and gazed at the ground below, the dark thick grass comforted him for some reason. Naruto shut his eyes and opened them again trying his best to get the sleep from his eyes, he attempted to move his hands but they were bound. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he watched the ground moving below him, and then there was the gentle swaying and the river of red hair that was getting in his line of view.

_That's right I was saved and now there taking me somewhere… What did Ryu mean…? _Naruto thought as he moved himself around a bit to get more comfortable the girl's shoulder was hurting his stomach.

"Oh you're awake now?" Naruto stopped moving that voice seemed familiar… "Oh Lady Kai you are right he does look like M' Lady!" Naruto flinched at the loud voice beside him and turned his head to see a Green clad man with the strangest hair and fuzzy caterpillars on his brow.

"Who are you people and where are you taking me?" Naruto snapped trying his best to look tough. "Where else we're from the land of Fucking fairies and sugar drops…" A sarcastic voice said and Naruto turned the other way to see a man who reminded him of those strange albino rats he had once seen.

"Hidan you must not treat the lady in such a way! Think how the lord will react!" Fuzzy man scolded "Lee, Hidan shut up or I'll kill you…" Naruto froze when he heard the cold voice of the one that was carrying him, It seemed Naruto wasn't the only scared one as both Lee The Fuzzy man and Hidan The Rat both flinched and seemed frightened.

"To answer your question, we are from the Royal family of Sabaku and we are going back to our home." The girl hissed before she stopped and Naruto began to worry "You know what we are right?" The girl asked and Naruto looked around at the other two, Lee had long ears that were pointed and as for Hidan he carried a Scythe and was pale as a corpse, as for his captor he already knew what she was.

"Fuzzy brows an elf, Hidan is a reaper maybe, and I know you're a vampire…" Naruto answered letting the knowledge sink in but he wasn't afraid not anymore he didn't fear their kind anymore. "I'll give you credit kid your right…" Hidan smirked before he looked up at the moon.

"Why? Why take me?" Naruto asked thinking about his friends and Ino who had taken off into the night. "You look like M' lady!" Lee chimed "So what if I look like this lady! I'd rather be killed now than be taking to her and kept for her amusement!" Naruto yelled his throat hurting afterwards.

"The lady died…" Lee whispered looking at the Dark grass covered floor and Naruto actually felt bad whoever this lady was Lee must have cared for her. "Sorry…" Naruto whispered looking at Lee a smile on his face it was the same smile he used on Miso when the cat was angry at him.

"It's scary how even your smile is like the royal brat's…" Hidan said more or less to himself before looking off towards the moon making Naruto feel even worse if someone like Hidan missed her even in a small way then she must have been something.

"What do you want?" Naruto was pulled from his state of self hate when he heard her cold voice but there was a touch of desperation within it. "Want?" Naruto repeated she was the one that had taken him what did she mean?

"Yes want… In return for keeping the lord company for awhile I will do whatever you want…" The red head mumbled keeping her head low as if defeated, "Lady Kai you need not do such a thing!" Lee cried his arms high in the air when the Reaper just looked away from the sight.

"For my brother… I'll do… Anything…" She whispered the last part and Naruto felt a surge of hope maybe he could get her to help look for his friends and bring them back alive. "So what do you want human?" She asked walking a little faster making Lee and Hidan Jog to keep up.

"Well…" Naruto looked at the surrounding trees his friends were out there somewhere maybe hurt, or worse. "I want you to find my friends!" Kai, Lee, and Hidan looked at him shocked before smiling to themselves. "You are like the brat…" Hidan whispered smirking at the blonde's confused look.

"Very well we will they were the servants that ran away yes?" Kai asked slowing down a bit they were near their destination. "Yeah but how did you?" "We watched you…" Hidan spat cutting off the confused boy really could he not feel them watching them waiting for the right moment to strike, like a bird of prey?

"Oh, yeah do you know if their okay?" Naruto asked hopeful that they had been spared unlike Karin… "No one was feeding on them if that's what you mean but we left most of our group behide…" Hidan explained "Lee go back and make sure to inform the others not to eat them but instead to bring them here…" The red head commanded, the elf bowed before taking off into the woods at blinding speed.

"Thanks…" Naruto whispered to the red head for some unknown reason he felt as if he could trust her. "Don't thank me yet… Brother still had to see you and who knows if he'll take you in… Sure you look like the lady but he may feel pain instead of amusement from you…" Kai whispered scaring the poor blonde.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough we're here…" Hidan said pulling back a few tree branches revealing a huge castle that stood in a field of flowers with trees circling the entire scene. Well others may have been mystified Naruto gaped this was where his dream took place in this very field…

(-_-)

**Review Please! And I hope you liked the whole dream realm! **


	5. Reunions and Haunting Memories

**Chapter 5: Reunion and Haunting memories**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used, save for the ocs but my sister owns Ryu.**

_**Dreams**_

**Memories**

_Thinking_

(_)

**The red head sat amongst a field of flowers, blue ones, purple ones, and red ones a full field with little grass shown, Gaara loved it here it was peaceful and calm on most days. "GAARA!" And today was not one of those days, he looked out amongst the field before getting up his bones creaked in protest after being dormant for so long. **

**He stood up and gave a quick stretch his eyes closed enjoying the feeling, he could hear footsteps behide him, the pace of the sound told him whoever it was, was running, he smiled only one person ran towards him and not away. He grunted as someone jumped on his back, wrapping their arms around his neck. **

"**Hello Ai…" He said opening his eyes and smiling as the girl spoke. "Aw how'd you know it was me?" She asked he could just image how she looked right now pouting her blue eyes shining. **

"**Well anyhow guess what we're doing today!" She whispered in his ear making him shiver, "What are we doing?" He asked before he felt her let go, she ran around him and stopped smiling with that fox like grin. "W-what are you wearing?" Gaara asked his face turning crimson much like his hair, as he stared at what Ai was wearing.**

**She wore a orange Chinese top that showed her stomach which in his opinion was quite lovely, then she wore black skin tight shorts, and black knee high boots. Her long blonde hair was tied high up in two pony tails, she was smiling at his red face enjoying every moment she could make the stoic vampire squirm. **

"**Oh just some clothes Kai let me borrow for our picnic!" She smiled before posing one hand on her hip the other held giving a peace sign. "Picnic?" Gaara asked looking away trying to hide his blush "Yep I have everything laid out just behide those trees!" She smiled at him before taking off running. **

**Gaara watched as she turned running backwards "Hurry up Gaara!" She yelled before continuing her run, Gaara followed after her careful not to step on the flowers beneath him. As he ran he watched Ai's hair as it swayed so yellow like the sun and her blue eyes like the sky, Gaara loved her eyes but he could never tell her…**

(=^_^=)

Gaara felt the tears spill from his sea green eyes and he was quick to wipe them away, "Ai…" He whispered looking out at his room it was once hers as well, he rolled over he was laying on their bed the soft silk blankets covering his body. He looked out at the dark walls and the cherry wood furniture, his room was large it could even be called a suite there was a fireplace, against the wall and in front of it a long black couch with cherry wood legs, there was also a door that lead to his spa bathroom, Gaara rolled over again covering his face with his hand, there was also a door that lead to his balcony thought it was covered by the red curtains blocking out all light, seeing all the things in here reminded him of Ai yet he couldn't be without these things… Grief was like that…

"If only I could have told her…" Gaara whispered looking at the wall, if only he could have said a lot things to her but he never did he'd always put it off or he thought that she already knew yet he knew she died never knowing just how much he loved her. If she hadn't made him promise to live his life fully he would have joined her long ago. Thinking of the past was his way of punishing himself, because he never showed her how much he loved her, and for not being there to save her or their unborn child…

(-_-)

"This place I've seen it before!" Naruto exclaimed looking out at the field as Kai set him down and took off the leather strips that held his hands. "Doubt you have Human brat this place is the Sabaku Castle only family and servants are allowed near here." Hidan scoffed before walking down a path of grass that looked as if it had been used often. "At least I don't look like a rat…" Naruto spat before quickly ducking as Hidan kicked at him. "What was that?" Hidan yelled before he froze and bowed "Sorry I kind of forgot how important the Brat is…" Naruto turned around and saw Kai glaring at Hidan he gulped she was scary her gaze reminded him of one of his guardians that used to look after him back when his mother was still around what was his name? Yamamo, Yamako? Naruto couldn't remember but he freaked him out…

"Naruto I suggest we hurry inside the sun will rise soon…" Kai hissed before walking past him "Why?" Naruto asked he had seen vampires before they had caused him great pain in the past, he also knew they didn't die in the sunlight but it weakened them. "Idiot if you start with the whole die in the sun thing I will hit you…" Hidan hissed walking away as well.

"I'm not stupid I know vampires don't die in the sun but a reaper might!" Naruto smiled as Hidan stared wide eyed at him, _how? Did he know? _Hidan thought as he stared at the blonde before him the reaper's only weakness was a well know secret how did a brat know was he attacked in the past it was the only reason Hidan could think of. "How did you know that?" Hidan asked his pink eyes wide as he stared at the boy who was smiling at him, Kai had also stopped walking and was now staring at the boy as well.

"I was attacked by both vampires and Reapers in the past along with a werewolf…" Naruto explained looking down at his shoes memories flashing through his head.

(-/_\-)

**Naruto was young but the age of six he wasn't a slave back then he was a young lord of the Uzamaki family his mother, had raised him all on her own no one knew who his father was. He loved his mother and grandfather Jiraiya, but then something horrible happened…**

**Naruto stood inside his bedroom playing with his guardian's Yamato, Kakashi and Iruka, now guardian's were rare creatures they were a type of fairy but instead of little butterfly wings their wings were a like bat's and they could transform into average sized beings but preferred there small forms instead. **

"**Nice try Naruto!" Iruka called as he flew over Naruto's head, Naruto was trying to do a cartwheel with no success "Try again…" Yamato said as he landed on Naruto's bed beside Kakashi who was reading one of Naruto's books. "Okay!" Naruto said trying once more only to fall over half way through. "Ow…" Naruto groaned as he sat up rubbing his back that hurt but he wasn't going to quit.**

"**Naruto!" Naruto turned and saw his mother run into the room, "What is it mommy?" He asked and watched as his friend Sasuke also ran into the room. "Their here!" He yelled before his mother pushed him beside Naruto. "Hide under the bed I'll lead them away…" She looked at them tears welling in her eyes. "Who mommy?" Naruto asked tears welling in his eyes he didn't like to see his mommy sad. "Bad people Naruto we have to hide!" Sasuke said pushing Naruto to the ground and ducking under the bed pulling him under as well.**

"**Sasuke, Yamato, Iruka, and Kakashi please take care of him…" She said before running out of the room, "Mommy!" Naruto cried before Sasuke covered his mouth "Shh quite everything is going to be okay." Sasuke told him, Naruto watched as two people ran by the door but one stopped and looked into the room. Naruto felt his heart beat faster and his breathing hitched he was scared out of his wits that person was going to kill them he knew it. The person stood by the bed for a while before Sasuke grabbed him and they both rolled out the other side just as the man looked under the bed.**

"**Run Naruto run don't look back!" Sasuke yelled as they both took off running down the hall an angry shout was heard behide them along with the sound of running close behide them. "Keep going I'll keep him busy!" Kakashi yelled before stopping. **

**They kept running until they were outside Naruto looked back and saw that a fire had started, but his focus drifted to the blood covered man behide them. "Run Sasuke, Naruto we'll handle them!" Yamato yelled before diving back followed by Iruka. Naruto couldn't remember what happened next just that he somehow made it with Sasuke to the hill where they would play but they had been followed by a man with a scythe.**

"**Keep going Naruto go to the tree I'll meet you there…" Sasuke had told him before running back to distract the man, Naruto remembered the feeling of being alone and also hearing Sasuke screaming he ran to the tree and sat there. "Momma…" Naruto whispered as he cried he could see his home it was now aflame, every one he loved was gone he sat there crying hoping Sasuke would come for him.**

"**Found you…" Naruto jumped and turned to see the man with the scythe again, he tried to scream but was picked up off the ground by the white haired man with Gold eyes. Naruto gasped for breath the man was choking him, he gasped for breath and clawed at the man's wrist. "Now you will pay for your father's betrayal…" He said.**

**Naruto cried out and prayed for someone any one to save him, he felt the life start to leave him he looked out and saw the sun rising at least he could see the sun one last time.**

**He closed his eyes and knew he would see his mother soon, "Gaahaaa!" Naruto's eyes snapped open and watched as the reaper cried out in pain he had somehow caught fire, Naruto shielded his eyes as the reaper burst into flames. "Ahhh!" Naruto yelled as he hit the floor the sun rising in the morning sky Naruto closed his eyes as he took a long breath and he cried himself to sleep.**

**He didn't know how long he had been asleep but when he awoke the sun was high in the air he sat up and pulled his knees to his chest and waited. He waited four days for Sasuke to come for him before Tenten found him while out picking flowers for her mistress, Lady Tsunade took him in and that was that. It was later he learned that a werewolf, vampire, and Reaper had been seen around his home around the time that his mother and friends were murdered… **

(O_o)

Kai watched as the boy stood there his eyes glazed over she smiled weakly at him before pulling him inside he seemed to be day dreaming. Hidan followed after and left to sleep in the basement. Kai pulled the boy down the dark stone hallway into her room where Shin lay curled up on the bed along with Neo. "Shin…" She whispered and watched as her lover sat up his black cat ears twitching.

"Mm Kai?" He yawned before jumping off the bed gracefully landing on his feet and stretching. "Shin I need you clean off Naruto and change him into some suitable clothes for me…" She said looking at the mud caked boy "Is he for lord Gaara?" Shin asked as he walked over and took the dazed boy from his 'queen'.

"Why is he so out of it?" Shin asked as he walked the boy towards the closet their feet making soft noises he then sat him down in a chair. "Yes, and I think he may be off in dream land…" She smiled before walking out to get Gaara taking the small Neo with her.

Shin smiled before going into the bathroom he looked in the mirror and carefully took a small cloth and wet it to clean off Naruto's face he could have a bath after he met Gaara. He then walked out and to the boy who was still in his own little world, Shin carefully cleaned off the boy's face and then went back into the washroom to rinse the cloth off.

"Mmm…" Naruto snapped out of his dream state and opened his eyes to a strange room he blinked a few times how did he end up here? He could remember being outside then nothing he must have blanked out then Kai must have taken him inside but to where?

"Oh you're awake…" Naruto looked up and saw a man standing in front of him, Naruto looked the man up and down he was covered in bandages, but over all he looked fit and healthy. "Who are you?" Naruto asked looking at the strange man, "I am Shin, I work here at the castle and I've been ordered to make you presentable for Lord Gaara.

Naruto nodded before standing up he had to do as he was told if he wanted these people to find his friends, Naruto looked at the man before noticing two furry things on his head and also the guy had a tail… "Wait you're a Neko!" Naruto yelled making the man cringe at the loud noise… Shin nodded and smiled how dense was this guy?

"Here are your clothes…" Shin said handing Naruto a bundle of clothes and leaving the room, shutting the door behide him.

($_$)

Gaara lay in his bed his eyes closed in mock sleep he heard the door creak as it opened and he opened his eyes to see Neo in her nightgown standing in the doorway, she was rubbing her eye with one hand and in the other she held an envelope. "Neo? What is it?" He asked smiling at his niece.

"Here" She said handing him the letter before crawling into his bed and falling asleep, Gaara smiled at the cuteness before opening the letter and reading it in the dark, an impossible feat for a human but for Gaara it was easy. 'Come downstairs if you wish to see a surprise.' It said Gaara blinked before getting up and walking out.

(*-*)

Naruto looked in the mirror and blushed at himself, his hair was neat and combed but it still stuck up, his face was clean, and he was wearing a orange tank top that clung tightly to his chest showing off his flat stomach, he also wore black pants, shoes, and a orange belt that had a long piece of fabric in the black that looked like a skirt from the back it was also orange but that wasn't what made him blush what made him blush was the fact Shin insisted on making him wear lip gloss and eye liner.

"No way!" Naruto yelled as he stared in the mirror, "But it looks good Naruto besides it was either that or a dress…" Shin said smiling "Fine…" Naruto huffed before walking out Shin walking close behide him. "Now go stand by the stairs and look pretty…" Shin said pushing Naruto forward.

Naruto glared at the boy before going into the center of the room, he looked up the stairs and blushed at the man before him. Messy red hair, pale skin that seemed to glow, and sexy sea green eyes that looked into your soul, Naruto shook his head he didn't just think that.

Gaara stood mystified at who stood before him a boy, who looked identical to… "Ai?"

(_)

**R&R Please also note that with all stories only the ones with the most reviews will be updated all others will be put on hiatus until they get more reviews… Also what do you think, and why Naruto's memories were so vague was because they were memories from a child so he remembered only the big things not the details… And no I am not being lazy I'm just trying to make the memories and dreams more realistic….**


	6. Bloody Memory

**Chapter 6: Bloody Memory **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used, save for the ocs but my sister owns Ryu.**

_**Dreams**_

**Memories**

_Thinking_

**And thanks to all those who have reviewed so far it helps me with the will to write! ^-^ And I love getting feed back! So thank you! A cookie for everyone who reviewed!**

**(-/_\-)**

Gaara stared at the boy in front of him hair like the sun and eyes as blue as the sky, he looked the boy up and down he was wearing one of Shin's outfits so that meant that Kai had a hand in this. Gaara closed his eyes and sniffed the air the boy smelt of the forest, of flowers, a bit of human cooking and a touch of livestock a servant? Gaara opened his eyes and looked at the boy he looked at the small scratches barely noticeable but there probably from being in the woods, So if this boy was servant and his siblings had gone to feed on a nearby caravan so Gaara was 79% sure the boy was a slave the other 21% he was sure the boy was a servant either way the boy had worked most of his life.

Naruto looked at the boy he looked tired and judging on how pale he was he didn't go in the sun too much, plus the red hair meaning he was probably related to Kai… Naruto was 100% sure that the redhead in front of him was the Lord that Fuzzy Brow, Hidan, and Shin had spoken of. Plus the guy had called him Ai… Naruto looked at the man who was staring intently at him, he blushed a bit and decided to look off at one the paintings in the grand entrance\ stair case, he found one though it was kind of hard to see as the whole castle was almost completely dark, a painting of Hidan standing next to 11 other people all wearing similar clothes, Naruto studied the painting not noticing the red vampire coming towards him.

Gaara carefully walked down the 13 steps that lead to the boy, he moved quickly and silently not making a sound, he could feel his heart speeding up as he got closer to the boy, the scent the boy gave off was memorizing it reminded him of Ai's scent. He soon stood next to the boy, he looked at him closely not a blemish to be seen save for the three scars on each of his cheeks, he looked closely at the scars they were jagged yet straight a cut made by glass, he looked at the boy's mouth his lips were shiny with the gloss and so pink and lush. Gaara shook his head the boy was attractive to say the least but he noticed something else which drew him to the boy those eyes they were the exact same as Ai's they glowed with love, confidence, and courage, courage to protect the ones they loved.

Naruto looked at the painting the orange haired man kind of looked like him, strange. Naruto soon found himself blushing as he felt breath on his neck hot breath, he shivered as he looked to his side and saw the red haired vampire looking at him with a weird look in his eyes, Naruto gulped he hoped the guy wasn't looking at his neck he did not need to be turned into a vampire right now. Naruto turned toward the boy his eyes wide the guy was so close too close, Naruto felt his face heat up as he studied the man's features. Like most vampires he was inhumanly beautiful, his pale skin flawless save for the dark bruises that surrounded his glowing eyes, Naruto found his gaze going toward his lips they were pale just like the rest of him, he looked up at how his red hair contrasted the pale skin, then there was the mark on his forehead the kanji for love it appeared to be a scar a red scar that if Naruto didn't know better seemed to be bleeding.

"You…" Naruto looked at the boy his voice was deep, rough, not used much and yet soothing like a killer's lullaby it made him feel weird, like he should do what ever the voice said.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked the blonde haired boy watching him waiting for an answer. "Naruto… My name is Naruto Uzamaki…" The boy stated as he stared into Gaara's eyes, an old vampire's trick by using their illusion abilities they could hypnotize their victims into telling them whatever they wanted; it was also useful for getting what you want.

"Naruto… This is going to hurt…" Gaara said before closing his eyes and opening them revealing his gold ones he looked at Naruto's neck and found a nice vein in which to drink from, if he was going to let this boy stay in his home he wanted to know about him even if it meant drinking his blood.

Naruto stared at the re head as he felt him gently kiss his neck, the feel of his hair brushing against his face and chin, he gasped as he felt the pain it was sharp and precise, he felt his legs go out, thankfully Gaara held him up, Naruto closed his eyes as colors of red, white, and blue flashed before his eyes as he drifted away into his mind.

(=^-^=)

_Gaara stood amongst a field of dead flowers the wind whipping at his bare skin leaving small pinkish marks on his pale skin, "You I Know you!" Gaara looked out amongst the trees as the wind moved them, the moon high in the air hidden amongst the storm clouds. "You I'll Kill You!" Gaara closed his eyes as his sand quickly shot up out the ground to protect his backside as a great white snake struck out to kill him. "Orochimaru…" Gaara growled as he turned around his eyes had gone gold and black. Oh how he hated that snake…_

_(O-O)_

_Naruto lay in a field of flowers he could feel something wet, warm and sticky on his back it felt so weird and yet so familiar. Naruto attempted to sit up but his back hurt so badly he couldn't move, so he lay there covered in who knows what in pain. Naruto felt tears well up in his eyes as he lay there not knowing if anyone was near, he felt so alone, he clutched his chest the pain, the pain it hurt so much. "Gaara!" Naruto screamed over and over again hoping the boy would come to help him he didn't even know why… He screamed until his throat hurt till it felt like it was bleeding but he still called and each time he called with no reply he slipped farther and father into depression. _

_(T-T)_

_Gaara licked off his claws that were covered in the sickly red liquid, the world around was dull and grey save for the precious red liquid that leaked from the white snake that lay upon the ground. "Y-you killed him?" Gaara hissed as he turned to who ever had spoken. "Who's there?" Gaara growled his claws out and ready to strike "My name's Sasuke… Who are you?" Gaara turned and saw a small pale boy step out of the woods his hair reminded him of a duck bottom, but what caught his eyes were those two perfect black ears that sat on his head, along with his stub of a tail._

"_I am Gaara…" Gaara looked at the small boy who smirked at him his coal eyes seemed to shine as he ran up to him. "You killed the snake! Now Maybe Naruto can sleep in peace." Gaara looked at the small boy, he knew the boy wasn't real and that he as just a figment of the blonde's mind. "Why did Naruto create you?" Gaara asked and watched as the small boy smiled before leading him away deeper into the forest. _

_($-$)_

_Naruto lay in field and cried he was all alone so alone. "Sh young Naruto this isn't real you're not alone I'm here." Naruto blinked and carefully looked up the once bleak sky was replaced with a bright light and standing the bright light was a man wit blonde hair and blue eyes he smiled at Naruto and beckoned him to follow. _

"_Who are you?" Naruto asked as he felt the ground below him collapse leaving him floating in mid air, Naruto smiled as he warmed with a feeling of love and warmth. "Naruto don't you recognize your own father?" Naruto blinked as a few slipped from his eyes as he followed the man floating in the white land. _

"_You're my dad?" Naruto asked before he felt the man hug him "Yes… Naruto I'm sorry that I had to leave you and your mother when you so young…" The man floated in front of Naruto he looked down. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he stared at his father why would a father leave his son and love? "If I had stayed you would have been in great danger…" Naruto glared at the man, danger? After he left Naruto was shunned by all other people save for his guardians, mother, grandfather, and Sasuke. "Because of you everyone I loved died!" Naruto yelled as he slapped the man tears streaming down his face. "I know I deserved that…" The man said holding his cheek. "And I'll tell you why but not now… Naruto listen you need to wake up…" He whispered, Naruto looked at him before the world around him cracked like a mirror and Naruto found himself falling. _

_(_)_

_Gaara walked with the small Neko awaiting his answer, "Naruto made me in memory of his two best friends Sasuke and Miso… I'm the combined form of the two…" The boy explained smiling "I see he has been damaged in the past then?" Gaara asked hoping to know more about the boy. "Yes his family was murdered as were his friends, he was left alone before being raised by a woman with a monster for daughter, her daughter was the who scarred his face." Gaara frowned by the sounds of it this girl was a monster, "I'm sorry Gaara but the time you have here has been spent Naruto is going to wake up." Gaara nodded at the boy's words before being engulfed in a bright light._

_(*-*)_

**Review! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. A Happy Memory and The Mark

**Chapter 7: Happy Memory and the Mark**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used, save for the ocs but my sister owns Ryu.**

_**Dreams**_

**Memories**

_Thinking_

**(^_^)**

Naruto woke up in a dark room with a little bit of light coming from under a door, he blinked and moved his head, the bed he was on was so soft, soft like his old bed when he lived with his mother, and the dark sheets felt like silk.

Naruto closed his eyes and memories of the Red haired vampire flashed, he immediately sat up he grabbed his neck and felt no puncture marks he let out the breath he had been holding in but, he remembered something else he moved his tongue across his teeth feeling for the tell tale long canines that would show he had been turned.

"I didn't turn you…" Naruto snapped his head and peered into the shadows looking for the one who had talked; but to no avail it was just too dark. "Don't hurt yourself… You're Human it's not possible for you to see how I see…" Naruto looked away he knew the voice it was Gaara and right now he was pissed how dare he bite him.

"Why'd you bite me?" Naruto hissed as he felt his neck again "I wanted to find out about you… And to mark you…" "What?" Naruto yelled as he jumped at the boy knocking them both to the floor, Naruto landed on top straddling Gaara, Naruto grabbed his shirt and pulled him up so their faces with mere inches apart. "What do you mean mark?" Naruto hissed glairing at the vampire who was looking away towards the door.

"Well, I knew there was chemistry but not this much…" Naruto turned his head and saw Kai standing in the doorway a smile on her pale face. Naruto looked at where he was sitting on how close he was to Gaara he felt his face heat up before he scrambled off the boy and stood up his face red. "I-I wasn't! We weren't! You got!" Naruto scrambled to say as Gaara stood up and brushed himself off.

"Relax I was joking…" Kai said as she shut the door once again making it dark, Naruto looked away as he eyes began to adjust to the lack of light but his face still felt warm. "I heard you down the hall; you wish to know what a mark is yes?" Kai asked as she moved and sat on the bed, as far as Naruto could hear.

"Yeah…" Naruto muttered before he felt something grab his shirt and pull him down onto the bed. Naruto gasped as he felt a warm wet thing on his neck. "A mark is a special tattoo like mark that a vampire bestows on its mate, but recently they have been put on servants as well." Kai whispered in Naruto's ear making him shiver, he felt the bed move as something crawled on.

"I marked you so that you wouldn't be attacked by the other vampires… Especially my brother…" Gaara explained and Naruto nodded "But why your brother?" Naruto asked his face red as Kai breathed on his neck. "He has taken many mates over the years, two or three at the same time mostly servants or changed humans, but once he gets bored he kills them…" Gaara whispered in Naruto's ear making him shiver again.

But he didn't dare move the two of them could easily rip him to shreds; he gulped as one of them touched his neck. "This mark is Gaara's mark it means love…" Kai smiled as she felt the boy's heart beat speed up. "Go see Shin he will explain more he's outside…" She whispered and Naruto stood up and ran to the door nearly running into it. He threw it open and ran out he blinked it was nearly as dark as it was in the room.

"Lady Naruto I was expecting you…" Naruto looked toward the end of the hall and could barley make out a silhouette of someone he cursed under this breath there were only a few torches lighting the way and they were too far away to have any use.

"Stop calling me lady!" Naruto yelled as he walked closer to Shin who appeared to have a smirk on his face. "I'm sorry but I have to… The Lord's order…" Shin smirked before he pulled him along with him through the dark hall and down a stair case that without Shin's help Naruto would have fallen and probably broken his neck.

"We're here Lady Naruto welcome…" Shin said as he opened the door revealing a bright hot spring where a blue man stood atop the water making small ripples amongst the steamy water.

"Hello Kisame I have brought lord Gaara's mate…" Shin said Naruto blushed and was about to yell at him for calling him the red head's mate when he heard Kisame chuckle. "His new mate huh? Too bad if you were single boy… Heh heh…" Naruto gulped as he glanced at the man's face it looked like a shark's beady eyes and all.

"Enough Kisame leave we are going to bathe…" Kisame scowled before walking out of the room, Naruto gasped as the man walked past he was tall, and menacing. "Naruto please strip so that we may bathe…" Naruto blushed as he Shin spoke "Hell No!" Naruto yelled as he backed away from the dark haired boy. "If that is your wish M' lady but I will go ahead…" Shin smiled before he walked over to the water's edge and took off his shirt.

Naruto gaped at how pale the boy was also the fact he was covered in bandages, Shin smirked knowing Naruto was watching him he slowly unwrapped the bandages and let them hit the floor, his skin was a flawless milk white there was no reason to wear bandages at all.

"Lady Naruto may I ask why your staring?" Shin smirked as he talked, "W-what?" Naruto stuttered his face red he quickly looked away at the woodened wall, he gulped when he heard the sound of cloth hitting the floor followed by a splash.

"Lady Naruto I suggest you bath now or you will have to bath with Kisame or Hidan…" Shin called from the spring Naruto gulped before he turned around, it wouldn't be as bad with Shin but with Hidan or Kisame he could be in trouble.

Naruto looked at the floor as he pulled off his shirt, he blushed as he walked toward the water at a snail's pace his eyes locked to the floor. "Hurry up Lady Naruto…" Shin said from somewhere at the far end of the room Naruto looked up and saw that Shin's back was turned so he quickly undid his belt and his pants fell off and he dove into the water.

Naruto came up gasping the warm water felt good against his skin he hadn't bathed in a while and it was nice to wash his worries away if only for a little while. "You know I was actually wondering if you were a woman but judging from what I just saw you are indeed a man…" Naruto turned beet red as he turned his head and peered into the steam.

"Shut up Pervert!" Naruto yelled splashing as he swam away from the blacked haired boy blushing he heard Shin laughing before the steam cleared and he gaped at Shin with out all his bandages was handsome sure but what he saw made him feel weird inside, for Shin's face was identical to that of his childhood friend Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" Naruto felt tears running down his face as memories of his friend flashed through his head.

(Q-Q)

"_Naruto hurry up"! The pale boy yelled as he ran from his sun kissed friend, He laughed as he ran through the forest near the mansion they lived in together. "Sasuke wait!" Naruto yelled he was a full year younger than him and his legs were a bit (in Naruto's mind) shorter._

"_Hurry Naruto!" Naruto gasped as he slowed down exhausted he fell down and lay there for a while gasping for breath, he smiled as he looked up the blue sky through the trees, the breeze moved the trees and felt good against his sweaty skin._

"_Aw did little Naruto run out of breath?" Naruto glared at his friend who stood above him a smirk on his face as he teased the younger boy. "Shut up Bastard!" Naruto hissed and he saw Sasuke's smirk grow. "Naruto you're too young to use such language…" He teased._

_(T-T)_

The memories faded as Naruto looked at Shin who looked back concerned "Lady Naruto are you okay?" He asked as he waded over to where the boy was "What? Sorry…" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head, he knew Sasuke was dead that he would never see him again but Shin looked nearly identical to him the only difference was the eyes, Sasuke's cold dark ones and Shin's bright gold ones were so different.

"Are you okay? You called me Sasuke…" Shin looked the boy in the eyes he knew something was wrong he could see it in his eyes. "Yeah just some old thoughts…" Naruto smiled before he walked over to the far end of the spring, he missed his old friends but they were gone and now he had to worry about his new friends from the manor they could be anywhere.

"Did you find any of my friends?" Naruto asked as he turned to face the Neko who had stared to clean his hair. "Yes, we received word that a girl was found wandering through the woods alone." Shin closed his right eye as a bit of soap leaked down on to his face.

"Really?" Naruto beamed a smile on his face, it could be Tenten or Hinata he grinned as he moved toward Shin. "Where is she?" He asked practically hopping up and down. "She is being led here, she shall arrive shortly but now you must bathe…" Shin commanded handed the blonde boy a bar of soap and a cream like substance for his hair.

Naruto nodded before he sniffed the soap it smelled like citrus, he smiled before he smelt the cream it smelt of the forest it was so fresh. He looked at both objects before he began to wash away the dirt and the grass from his hair.

(-:_:-)

Gaara looked out at the trees and meadow of flowers below him, he stood on his stone balcony he gazed down at the weather worn stone and a sad smile graced his lips, Ai loved it up here and it was here that they shared they first kiss.

"Hey Gaara un!" Gaara frowned as he gazed forward and saw a shadow on the ground he looked up and frowned at the winged blonde above him. "Deidara…" He hissed the blonde smiled at him. "Hey boss I found a one of the people you were looking for…" Deidara smiled as he moved his wing and an arm dropped down.

Gaara looked at the girl attached to the arm she had indigo colored hair that was caked with mud and blood. "What happened to her?" Gaara asked as he glared at the Akatsuki member. "We found her near the wolves den she's lucky to be alive it appears that they attacked her, she has no bite marks so she won't turn but we found her near some of the bodies from the raid…" Deidara slowly began to descend giving Gaara a better view.

The girl was pale, and beautiful he looked over her injuries she appeared to be covered in scrapes and bruises as if she had been dragged and knocked to the ground multiple times. "Take her to the healer I'm sure Linette will be able to heal her…" Deidara bowed his head and flew off a smile on his face, he didn't like getting orders but if he could bother Linette he was happy.

Gaara looked at the ground and frowned they needed to find the rest of Naruto's friends fast or they too could be attacked…

($-$)

**Review! I hope you enjoyed! **


	8. War Torn Memory

**Chapter 8: War torn Memory**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Naruto, but I own the ocs…**

**(=^-^=)**

Deidara watched as the purple haired girl bandaged the blonde haired girl's cuts, he smiled they were in the large cream colored room that was the castle infirmary, he watched the girl who had her back turned to him, she was short with an hourglass shape, her long purple hair flowed like a river to her midback, he smiled she was his future mate she just didn't know it yet.

"Deidara stop staring at me and go get the lady… You know she has to see her friends…" The girl said as she turned to face him, her brows furrowed as she stared a the blonde she moved a strand of hair from her eye and frowned her purple eyes glinted as she moved quick and touched the side of Deidara's face, she leaned close to his ear and spoke.

"Get going or Lord Gaara will hear of this…" She whispered Deidara scowled and walked away he wasn't scared of Gaara and Linette was sure he was mad for not being afraid of their master.

Linette sighed as she walked over to the two girls who were currently asleep the blonde was covered in scrapes from being out in the woods but she would live, the other girl though was badly injured it was good thing Deidara got to her or she would have been eaten alive by those nasty wolves that lived out in the woods.

"You two are very lucky…" Linette whispered before she pulled up their covers to their necks and walked out of the room into the dark hall, before she began to hum as she walked down the hall her heels making clanking noises all the way.

(-_-)

Naruto frowned as he looked in the gold framed mirror, he was wearing a red tank top that clung tightly to his body but only went to his upper chest, that and he wore another skirt belt thing this time it was red like his top, and lastly he wore black pants and shoes. But that was not the worst of his attire he was also wearing a red hat with a feather on the side he couldn't believe Shin had talked him into wearing it.

"Hell no I'm not wearing this!" Naruto yelled as he spun around and glared at a smirking Shin, who wore a black leather trench coat, a black leather halter top and black leather pants he also held a bowl of stew and a glass of what appeared to be tea.

"Sorry M'lady but it's either that or walking nude through the castle…" Shin said as he handed Naruto the food, Naruto was about to protest before he smelled the heavenly food he hadn't eaten in so long he felt himself drool before he quickly devoured the food not even waiting to sit on the bed that sat on the far end of the bright room.

"Now M'lady you should pace yourself or you'll get sick…" Shin warned as he backed away looking a little pale it made him a little sick to see food just disappear like that. "Shut up…" Naruto mumbled before he grabbed the tea and drank it all in one gulp "Eh, I think we should go and see your friend now…" Shin said as he backed up some more he felt his stomach turn it was unnatural for someone to eat so fast.

Shin smiled uneasily before a knock sounded on the door Shin moved over to Naruto and stood protectively in front him, "Come in!" He called forcing his claws out ready to pounce if it was one of the dangerous ones that would hurt the lady.

"Hey Shin un…" Naruto stared at the boy who came through the dark wood door he had long blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail with some hair loose so that it covered one of his eyes, he reminded him of Ino in a way even his clothes reminded him of Ino the man wore a black T shirt that looked like a woman's shirt seeing as it had a V neck and only went to his belly button, he also wore a fish net top underneath and black pants but Naruto felt uneasy when he saw what the boy had on his back two leather like black wings like a bat's.

"Deidara what is it?" Shin asked as he moved from Naruto and walked over to the blonde, "So that's the new lady un… He's pretty but not as pretty as my art or Linette…" Deidara said as he looked the other blonde up and down Naruto blushed before he looked away.

"Deidara why are you here?" Shin hissed and walked in front of Naruto again he didn't like the Akatsuki that much they seemed shifty even though they were Gaara's personal guard. "Oh yeah my sweet Linette wants you I found another of your friends, and the one before is healed up now their in the infirmary." Naruto felt his heart jump they found another of his friends he grinned before he grabbed both Shin and Deidara and took off down the hall.

"Lady Naruto where are you taking us?" Shin gasped as he was pulled down the dark hall meanwhile Deidara just frowned he hated walking or running he preferred the air. "Where else? To see my friends!" Naruto yelled before he stopped "Where are they again?" Naruto asked as he turned to his two companions when rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Idiot!" Shin hissed as kneeled over and tried to catch his breath "Hidan was right you are like the lady un…" Deidara said as he stared at the boy then at the leather clad man that was Shin. "And Shin you need to work out yeah…" Shin glared at Deidara before he heard a soft humming sound his ears twitched before he turned his head and peered into the dark hallways he focused and his pupils widened allowing him to see farther into the shadows.

"Deidara… Linette is coming this way along with Kinuko…" Shin said smirking Naruto looked at Deidara and swore he saw him blush. "Linette!" Deidara called Naruto heard the humming stop and he peered down the dark stone hallway and saw two figures appear in the shadow one seemed to be a woman while the other was surely one.

"Shin, Deidara I thought I heard your voices…" A Sultry voice said as one of the shadows moved "So you're the lady everyone has been talking about…" Another voice said this one a woman with a soft voice. "Please come with us we'll take you to your friends…" The soft voice said again Naruto nodded before following the shadows which moved down the hall meanwhile Shin and Deidara were close behide.

Naruto grinned as he walked through the almost lightless halls with few doors that they had to pass by, two of his friends were safe and that's all he cared about at that moment. "Over here…" The sultry voice said and Naruto followed the voice over to the outline of a door he saw the two shadows then the door opened and a bright light blinded him for a moment.

Naruto blinked at the light and his eyes widened as he looked at the two beds where a bandaged Hinata lay and a cut up Ino sat up looking at him. "Naruto…" Ino whispered as she looked at the boy her blue eyes were blank she stood up and walked toward him. "What happened?" Naruto yelled as he ran past Ino who watched as he ran to Hinata's side.

"I found her un… She was near the werewolves' cave I got to her before she could be eaten yeah…" Deidara said and Naruto looked at him before he grabbed Hinata hand and a few tears slipped from his eyes. "Do you think the others are?" "We don't know but Lord Gaara has almost the entire Akatsuki out looking for them." Linette said and Naruto for the first time looked at the purple haired girl.

Naruto looked at the girl's odd clothes she worn a tiny white halter dress that went to mid thigh it barley covered her; she also wore black stockings that went to her thigh just below her dress, and white boots. "They will be found." She finished before she walked over to Hinata and touched her head Naruto's eyes then caught a glint of something shiny he looked up and saw she had long ears with multiple piercings in each.

"The Akatsuki?" Naruto asked as he eyed Ino who was just standing there shaking a bit. "Their Lord Gaara's personal guard you've met three members already Naruto." Shin explained as he looked over to a very troubled Ino. "Who?" Naruto asked as he stroked Hinata's hair once and walked over to help Ino sit down. "Well there's me un… Don't forget Hidan yeah." Deidara answered moving over to stand by Linette who glared at him. "And lastly we encountered Kisame…" Shin finished

"Naruto… Why did you leave us?" Ino asked as Naruto guided her to the bed and helped her to sit. "You know why…" Naruto answered before Ino looked past him "They killed Karin…" She said before she rolled over. "I know" He said before he turned to look at the other person who had led him there.

He looked at what he guessed was a girl, the girl had long purple hair fixed in a low braid with short bangs, she had pale skin and green eyes she was also an elf but something confused Naruto and that was that the girl was wearing a white kimono "And you are?" He asked the two who bowed. "How rude of us I am Linette the healer here and this is my brother." She turned to the other elf who bowed low. "I am Kinuko a cook here." The Kinuko said smiling.

"Uh right…" Naruto said sweat dropping before a loud blast was heard like an explosion it shook the room a bit and Naruto fell forward and was quickly caught by Shin who hissed at the noise. "Deidara!" Linette screamed as the sound stopped "It wasn't me yeah!" Deidara said smirking seeing as Linette had attached herself to his arm.

"Then what was that?" Kinuko yelled before he stopped moving "Deidara, Kinuko go now outside! Linette protect the girls and Naruto!" Shin yelled before he ran out the door along with the other two.

"What's going on!" Naruto yelled as Linette pulled him close to her chest, "it's those damn wolves they attacked knowing that the Akatsuki are gone." Linette hissed as she pulled out a knife from her boot. "Wolves?" Naruto asked "Yes Werewolves who attacked your friend their after the castle again …" Linette said before they heard another explosion.

"Their after the castle?" Naruto said before a scrapping sound was heard Naruto looked at the door and his heart sped up he knew that sound it was the sound of claws on the hard stone floors. "Shh…" Linette whispered as she moved Naruto over to Ino who was now standing, Linette grabbed Ino and Naruto and dragged them behide Hinata's bed before pushing them behide it and covering Hinata with the white blanket.

"Stay hidden!" Linette whispered before she quickly walked over to the door and hid behide it her knife ready to strike. "It's coming… It's going to kill us… It's going to kill us!" Ino yelled having gone mad with fear. "Shut up!" Naruto hissed before he covered her mouth as she mumbled on.

Naruto peeked out and heard the sound again as a huge wolf came into view it sat in the hall for a bit it's black ear twitching before it rammed the door knocking Linette down. It growled before it walked into the room and began to sniff Linette who kicked it in the face and scrambled away a voice was heard yelling a short distance away it was followed by a another explosion that shook the castle, the wolf faltered giving Linette just enough time to the knife deep into the wolf's skull making a few drops of blood hit the floor followed by the wolf letting out one last howl before it slumped to the ground…

"Lady Naruto stay hidden I have to go and help on the battle field…" Linette said before she slid the sliver knife on the floor it landed near Naruto. She smiled before she stood up and ran out of the room as yet another explosion went off Naruto shuttered as he covered his ears it was so much like that day… Too much like that day…

($-$)

**R&R Next time we find out what happened and Gaara's point of few of the whole thing.**


	9. Cursed Memory

**Chapter 9: Cursed Memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**(^-^)**

Gaara sat in the dark room alone, he lay on the bed his eyes drifted closed he was so tired and the smell that drifted off the sheets made him feel safe and calm. He closed his eyes and smiled he loved the scent it took him to a safe place where he felt he belonged, Gaara felt the bed shift a little he growled before he opened his eyes and peered into the aqua eyes that stared back. "Neo?" The little girl smiled before she stretched and then curled up on the dark silk sheets beside her dearest uncle. "Sleepy…" She yawned before she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep Gaara smiled before he brushed a stray strand of hair from her round chubby face.

Gaara lay there for awhile watching the toddler sleep before he got up his bed made a creaking sound as he sat up and then stood on the cold floors. Gaara blinked before he sniffed the air something wasn't right his pupils turned to slits as he ran to his balcony he pulled open the curtains, pushed past the door and looked out, he was blinded for a moment by the bright light. Gaara hissed, blinking to try clear his eyes his vision soon returned to the sight of the flower field and the large forest that surround it, he peered across the land in search of what foul stench reached his nose, and what aura made his heart pump, his search came to an end when he saw a large grey wolf walk out and trample his flowers, it looked up at him with soulless eyes before it howled out and charged at the castle, Gaara hissed before he jumped down, the wind licking his face before he landed gracefully on the ground.

The wolf ran at him and Gaara hissed the sun was out so he abilities had been weakened but that didn't mean he couldn't teach this thing a lesson, the wolf lunged at him and Gaara moved out of the way, the wolf missed him by mere inches close enough for Gaara to smell it's repulsive fur, Gaara grabbed it's tail with his hand and pulled it back, the wolf snarled and attempted to lash out at him before Gaara brought his other hand down on the wolf's back a sickening snap was heard and the wolf yelped before it fell to the floor whimpering. It tried to move, blood ran from it's mouth and nose it's eyes began to gaze as the life left them.

"You don't interest me…" Gaara mumbled before he heard howls in distance he smiled at the chance to fight more, his heart thumped in his chest as the blood lust took over. "It really has been too long…" He growled before he heard one of the near by booby traps go off, the ground shook as the explosive went off and Gaara charged towards the woods, his eyes black with a gold pupil, his fangs bared, and his claws out.

($-$)

Shin ran down the hall with Kinuko and Deidara close behide he could smell a musky scent in the air along with blood, their feet made small tapping sounds on the hard stone floor. "Where do you think you're going?" Shin slid to a halt and glared at the man who stood in the doorway that lend from the kitchen to the outdoors and the source of the explosion. "Move wolf." He hissed his teeth bared "No I think I'd rather kill you kitty." And with that the man turned into a large wolf and charged at the Neko, Elf, and Dhampir.

Shin ducked as the wolf lunged over him and ended up tackling the defenseless Deidara, Deidara gasped as the heavy wolf landed on his chest knocking him to the cold hard ground. The wolf snarled and nipped at the blonde's face who fought with all he had to keep the wolf from sinking it's long fangs into his soft flesh, the wolf's claws dug into his arms and chest Deidara hissed as a long string of drool leaked from the wolf's mouth onto his face. "Help un!" Deidara called gagging from the wolf's breath that made his face feel moist; it smelled of decay and blood.

Deidara watched as the wolf's large mouth got closer and closer to his face until the wolf froze and Deidara felt something warm and wet leak unto the his stomach, the wolf's breathing was labored, it stood still as blood leaked from it's mouth. "Damn." It growled before it slumped over and landed atop the boy.

"You okay?" Deidara pushed the wolf over and glared at Kinuko who held a long sliver blade in his hand. "Where did Shin go un?" He asked pushing the wolf unto the floor before he stood up and looked at the purple haired elf. "He went ahead we should hurry." Deidara nodded before he and Kinuko hurried out the door.

(*_*)

Shin ran outside and gasped at the sight of Gaara standing in the middle of ring of blood and wolf bodies. "Shin there you are… What to have some fun?" Shin gulped as his lord turned and looked at him with blood dripping from his face, his pupils now gold, and his face was covered in fine blue veins. Shin stood there watching as more wolves ran out from the woods and charged the red vampire who then turned and batted them away.

"Hey ugly your little friend messed up my arm! Fear my art un!" He heard Deidara yell before a bird flew over head and landed in between a group of wolves, a tweet was heard before the ground shook and a cloud of dust engulfed the battlefield. "Deidara!" Shin yelled as the explosion shook the ground, and the scent of gun powder filled the air.

**(^0^) **

**A figure looked at the beautiful woman who stood at the top of the stairs, she smiled at him before she walked down her steps and movement were graceful and they memorized the beast below. "Hello Kiba!" The blonde woman smiled at him and the wolf smiled back, his mistress was always so nice to him she was kind unlike the other lords and ladies he was forced to serve. "How are you?" She asked smiling her warm smile that made the wolf feel special. "I'm fine." The wolf said before the beautiful woman gently touched his head. "Are you sure? You have a bump on your head." She sounded so worried it made Kiba a little sad "It's okay!" He chimed before his precious lady Ai smiled. "Ai." Kiba looked back up at the top of the stairs stood Ai's love lord Gaara Ai ran towards him smiling, Kiba loved Ai but she loved Gaara and he was fine with that as long as she was happy.**

_**(-_-)**_

Kiba walked across the battlefield his paws making little noise on the soft grass and flowers, he looked over to where his brothers and sisters fought against the few guards that stood outside, it was foolish of Gaara to have so few guards around when they were at war against his clan. The castle would fall and Kiba would have revenge for his love's death "Ai" He whispered before he walked up to the statue where his love's grave was. "I should have taken you with me." He whispered as a single tear leaked down his furry face, *howl* Kiba's eyes looked toward the castle where the death howl had sounded from within, Kiba growled before he ran past the battling enemies and through the door they had broken.

Kiba walked through the kitchen he had once been forced to work in it smelt of fire and spice, he snarled it brought back memories of his enslavement and also his lost love and he hated it he quickly walked past the stone stove, and the piles of supplies he walked down the dark halls past the doors that lead to the servant's doors he needed to find his comrade before it was too late.

Kiba heard the sound of running he growled whoever was running toward him smelt of herbs, and medicine but there was also a small mix of werewolf's blood as well. Kiba quickly moved into the shadows and watched as an elven woman ran past him, he scoffed before he walked down the hall toward the smell of blood that came from the room he knew as an infirmary. Kiba heard a girl yelling from within along with a boy's voice trying to sooth her Kiba walked over to the side and sniffed the air, one smelled of perfume, another like medicine and the last one smelled of the forest and Kiba felt his heart sink he knew the smell well there was no mistaking it, he ran around the corner and saw a blonde woman cowering in the corner, a blue haired girl laying asleep on a bed, but then there was the boy who smelt of the forest. Kiba felt his heart stop as the boy looked up at him, all went in slow motion as the boy stared, he had hair like her, eyes like her, and smelt of her, all Kiba's senses told him one thing. "Ai?"

($-$)

Naruto's world was spinning as he struggled to breath it was all just too much for him to handle, Naruto looked out at the dead wolf then to the door where any creature could come crawling out of, and he was scared for once in a long time he was terrified. "We're going to die!" Ino screamed beside him Naruto paid no mind to her but instead stood up and walked toward the dead wolf, his heart and brain were telling him to run but he couldn't so instead he slowly walked to the dead thing. "I don't want to die please!" Ino screamed Naruto glanced back at her and saw she had moved into the corner to cower.

"I don't want to die either…" Naruto muttered before he heard a low breathing noise, Naruto whirred around and looked at the doorway his eyes wide, for their stood a giant brown wolf with white markings on its chest. Naruto stared at the wolf fear rising up as memories of that day flashed through his head. _I'm going to die. _He thought a few tears slipping down his face. "Ai?" Naruto blinked as what the wolf had called him before all hell broke lose.

(-_-)

Gaara was enjoying himself as he threw another wolf down, he smiled it had been a good while since he had a good battle and he missed it, so he allowed himself to lose track for once, his claws ripping through flesh and bone as they were meant to. Gaara loved the smell of blood, the sound of bones cracking, and most of all of a man's dying gasp but a smell reached his nose that angered him. "Kiba…" He growled before he whirred around and saw the brown werewolf run into the castle.

Gaara hissed before he took off into the castle pushing past a frightened Linette who had come to tell him of the intrusion, he ran down the hall he could smell Naruto, but he also smelt fear if that wolf thought he was going to harm the sweet blonde boy he was dead wrong.

Gaara saw the wolf had stopped running and was now standing in front the infirmary Gaara hissed the wolf looked at him before smiling and running into the white room Gaara felt his heart stop as he turned the corner and peered into the room where Kiba stood facing him, he held Naruto with the blonde's hands above his head with one hand, Naruto's back faced the wolf and he looked at Gaara with fear in his eyes as the now human Kiba touched Naruto's mark with other hand.

"So you found her again…" Kiba growled as he dug one sharp nail into Naruto neck making the smaller boy whimper and try to pull away from the pain. "Leave him alone!" Gaara hissed, he walked toward the wolf, the blonde boy now had tears streaming down his face. "No it's your fault she died before! This time she's mine! But first to get rid of this mark!" Kiba yelled before he moved to bite Naruto's neck, but Gaara was quicker he grabbed the brunette's hair and pulled him back. The wolf gasped as he was violently thrown against the wall which cracked from the force.

Naruto kneeled down clutching his neck which bleed out and stained his already red outfit, he sat there on his knees and watched as the wolf hit the wall and slumped down onto the floor. "You bastard!" Kiba yelled before he ran at the stoic Gaara who grabbed the wolf's arm and began to squeeze it. Gaara squeezed the tan arm with unrelenting strength for it was that arm that pierced Naruto's flesh, "Leave now Kiba… I'll only let you live because Ai thought you a friend…" Gaara hissed before he released the wolf who growled clutching his bruised arm. "Heh savior your time with her Gaara because when I return she will be mine!" Kiba growled before he turned tail and ran.

Gaara turned to Naruto who looked up at him with a fearful look before he fell his eyes closed, Gaara eyes widened as he moved quickly and caught the injured boy. "It hurts…" Naruto mumbled before Gaara picked him up and looked over to the blonde girl who stared up at him with tears in her eyes. "Y-you're a monster!" The girl screamed before she rose to her feet and ran out of the room, Gaara paid her no mind he didn't care for her but Naruto was hurt, Gaara looked at the boy's wound it wasn't bad he would heal and there would be no scar but what made his blood boil was the smell of the wolf that coated his Naruto…

(=^-^=)

**Review please! And thanks to all those who alerted and faved this story! It helps me write faster! Also when Naruto thinks about 'that day' it means the day he lost his mother, Sasuke, Yamato, Iruka, and Kakashi in case some of you were wondering…**


	10. A Doll's Memory

**Chapter: 10**

**Enjoy! **

**(^-^)**

"_**La la la la Wish upon the stars so bright, love you forever, Love you forever as long as my heart beats, as long as the sun keeps shining, I will love you, my love will always be true…" Naruto listened to the voice that sung to him in such a soothing manor he knew this voice, it was so familiar and yet he couldn't place it. **_

_**"Naruto?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the sky that changed from a purple hue to a very bright blue and continued changing as he looked at it. "Naruto? Thank god the venom wasn't given to you." Naruto blinked he saw that sky before but he had to wonder where, where was he, had he died? "Oh no I'm dead that wolf guy killed me! No now I'll never get my friends back!" Naruto yelled as he thrashed around on the hard ground. "Naruto enough you're not dead…" Naruto blinked and looked up as a person came into view, Black hair and burning red eyes "Ryu?" "Yes Naruto?" The older man asked before he reached down and helped the blonde up.**_

_**Naruto huffed as he stood up with the taller man, Naruto looked around at the white landscape that was their meeting place. "Naruto how's your neck?" Ryu asked as a swing dropped from the sky and hung from nothing but a few inches from the blonde who smiled and then sat down. "I think its okay…" Naruto replied feeling his neck his hand moved over the kanji for love that Gaara had given him to the small area above it where Kiba had stabbed him.**_

"_**That's good… But I have news…" Ryu murmured looking up at the sky "What is it?" Naruto asking the Raven haired boy "It appears that one whom you despised is still among us." Naruto stared at the man with wide eyes before he looked at his hands who had he despised in his life? His father who had left them? The ones who took his parents away? Or maybe the one who had gotten him into this mess in the first place Karin. "Who is it?" Naruto asked before he felt a sudden heat go up his legs, his stomach and to his upper back. "Sorry child but your time here is up." Naruto looked at the boy before the world collapsed and Naruto fell… **_

_**(U-U)**_

The first thing Naruto noticed when he awoke was that he was wet, He blinked and looked out at the fuzzy world around him he could see the familiar walls of the bath room he blinked he vision came more into focus he could see a bit steam and he was wet. _Did I doze off? _He thought before memories of the attack went through his head he blinked again his eyes grew wide before he looked around at where he was, he was in the bath water fully clothed and he was on something soft…

"So you're awake…" Naruto blinked and turned his head to look at what he was sitting on, Naruto peered into the sea form eyes that stared back and a blush crept on to his face, he was sitting on Gaara, no straddling Gaara, in the bath, and they were both fully clothed, Naruto's mind was going a mile a minute trying to piece together that information and also the fact that he a strange urge to do something to the attractive vampire, Naruto shook his head Gaara was not attractive he was a guy and Naruto was a guy it was wrong, but if he wasn't nice to Gaara then he would lose his chance to see Tenten and the others again. Naruto shook his head again it was all too confusing, so it was he was lost in his own little world not noticing the vampire that stared at him hungrily.

(^-^)

Gaara hissed as he carried the small blonde in his arms, how dare that wolf touch Naruto and make him smell of rotting flesh, he was suppose to smell of the forest like she did. Gaara looked at the sleeping blonde he looked peaceful for someone who had been so much just like she did that faithful day, he let her down but he would not let Naruto down, because like Ai he belonged to him and no one touched what was his without losing an arm.

He carried the sleeping Naruto past the worried eyes of Shin, and the others to the bathroom where he could get the wolf's stinking smell off of him. He kicked open the dark doors that banged against the wall with a thump, Gaara moved swiftly through the opening and briskly walked toward the water the door swinging closed behide him. He looked at the steaming water it had cooled down since the morning bathes, Gaara sniffed the air it smelled of trees and rain whoever had prepared the water had known he would use it next, but who could have known such a thing? Gaara knew only of one person who could see the future and if that person was back it meant one thing the advanced search party had returned he would have to speak with them once his task was done.

Gaara slipped off his shoes before he stepped down into the water which ran to his waist and made his black trousers cling and his float around his legs he looked down as he walked deeper into the water, he was getting soaked and so was his blonde angel. He walked to the far end of the bath and moved around the blonde so he could sit on one of the built in benches that sat on the far side, he sat down and set down the blonde so he was sitting on him but also so he faced him in other words straddling him.

Gaara moved the blonde's hair from his eyes and allowed him to lean against him as they soaked in the warm water. They sat for about a minute when he felt the boy stir, he watched as the boy sat up and looked as if wondering where he was he blinked a few times before looking at Gaara, he blushed and a confused look appeared on his face, he shook his head once his eyes showing deep contemplation, before he shook his head again. Gaara smiled he was so much like her, even when he was confused Gaara stared at the deep blue eyes that captured his attention he lost himself in those eyes, he slowly leaned in wanting to claim the blonde boy for his own.

($-$)

Naruto was deep in thought when he felt Gaara hands, grab his waist and hold him still so he couldn't move Naruto turned and looked Gaara in the eyes which showed love and hurt, Gaara's arms moved up so they wrapped around him, Naruto blushed Gaara's arms felt nice he felt safe and warm with the older man's arms around him, Naruto looked at Gaara's face which was mere inches from his own, The blonde gulped as Gaara gently touched his lips to his. Naruto attempted to escape but Gaara's hands slipped down to his hips and held his firmly in place. Naruto's blush increased as Gaara deepened the kiss almost desperately, the kiss felt so good the blonde lost himself to it letting his arms move to the red head's neck, Naruto closed his eyes and secretly wished the kiss wouldn't end.

He didn't know how long they had sat there, all he knew his lungs were starved for air and he needed it bad, he opened his eyes and pulled away from Gaara who growled before he turned and glared toward the door, Naruto followed his gaze and turned bright red, for at the door stood a red haired man with soulless brown eyes that were directed at them.

"Uh we weren't! We didn't! What ever you're thinking!" Naruto blurted out trying to explain what had just occurred his mind was mush and he couldn't function. "Naruto enough…" Gaara commanded and just like that the flustered blonde shut his mouth and stared at the red haired man with an impassive look on his face, "Sasori what is it?" Gaara asked the fellow red head who looked at the two of them then spoke. "Lord Gaara, Lord Kankuro and Lady Temari will be returning tonight, furthermore Lord Kankuro has a new mate and expects a grand banquet to be held." The man said before he bowed, Naruto looked at the man and took the time to look him over, the man looked almost doll like, with his black suit and red undershirt, he also wore a black coat which hung loosely from his shoulders.

"I See please instruct Shin and the others to prepare and I need you to go through some of Kai's clothes and find my mate something suitable." Sasori bowed and walked out leaving the 'mates' alone Gaara turned to the blushing Naruto before helping him stand, and dry off so they could set off to complete the task of preparing for his siblings arrival.

(0-0)

Naruto gagged at the taste of the bitter berries he was given to eat the purple and red things looked good but they tasted nasty, "Lady Naruto eat them they'll help heal your wound and also make your breath smell nice." Naruto glared at the man who stood by the bed where Naruto sat, "What does that mean?" Naruto asked ready to attack the man for insulting him "It means that your breath smells of broth M'lady." Sasori answered a bored look on his youthful face.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled before the red head turned away and began to rummage through a pile of clothes he had brought along with the berries into the room that Naruto knew as Gaara's. "Hey don't ignore me!" Naruto growled he could honestly say he despised the man before him. "Sorry M'lady but I'm not good with small talk." The man explained before he picked up the articles of clothing and set them beside Naruto. "Change." He commanded before he turned away, closed his eyes and thoughts of his past flowed through his head.

(O-O)

**Sasori remembered waking up in a dark room he could see nothing in the room save for the bright light that shone above him almost blinding him. He blinked and stared at the light, his eyes shone with curiosity at the new world around him, "Hello little one, did you know who you are?" A male voice asked Sasori blinked before speaking. "I am Sasori Akasuna model number V-56." The boy said blinking, he heard a chuckle before more lights turned on and he found himself in a hospital room. "Good." Sasori looked up and saw a tall man looking down at him with calm eyes. **

**The man was one Dr. Ren a scientist and Alchemist known for his skills in making mechanical people who had souls, minds, and hearts, Sasori was his latest creation. Sasori watched as the dark haired man reached down and pulled the wires out from his joints, "Is everything in order?" Dr. Ren asked inspecting the teen's metal and wood body. "Yes" Dr. Ren smiled before he gently helped the doll to sit up. "Good and it seems the human parts I used are also in order." The doctor smiled he had done it created a doll with human parts within his artificial body, the parts were donated by a woman named Chiyo whose grandson had died and she wanted his parts to go to science, and he had done as she asked he had used most of the boy's insides to make a doll that was also human the perfect being. **

"**What are your orders?" Sasori asked his voice monotone and almost robotic the doctor smiled before he passed a pair of clothes to the red haired boy. "You are to please my daughter and do whatever she asks." The doll nodded before he slowly got to his feet, dressed and walked slowly out the door.**

**(T-T) **

Naruto frowned and inspected the black dress he wore, it went to his ankle and was of Victorian style with orange lace and trims, it looked quite nice but there was one problem he was wearing it… "Why do I have to wear a dress?" Naruto yelled glaring at the red head who just smirked in response. "You are known as Lord Gaara's mate, and Lord Gaara as far as they know is straight, and so that Lady Temari and Lord Kankuro don't get suspicious of you, you must pose as a woman when around them less you wish an early grave." Naruto stared at the doll and frowned no matter what he did he was going to die that was just great.

"Now put this on." Sasori handing the pouting blonde a long blonde wig, Naruto looked at the wig and huffed he hated having to act so strange but he knew that it was the only way his life could go back to normal and so with a heavy heart Naruto donned the blonde wig and dress and prepared to 'meet the family'.

(^-^)

**Sasori had always been loyal to his master lady Takara, he smiled at the sixteen year old girl with her long brown hair that went to her back, she smiled back her green eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun. He had been at her side for ten years now, he was her, body guard, best friend, and sometimes lover all rolled in one and he cherish the bit of emotion he felt for the girl who sometimes kissed his cheek and called him her precious doll who no one else could have, he also cherished the moments the two of them would sit side by side and talk of eternal beauty and art. **

"**Hey Sasori do think one day I'll be eternal too?" Sasori looked at the girl and kissed her cheek which made the latter blush. "Why do you ask?" Sasori asked looking at the smiling girl. "Because I don't want to ever be with out you, besides you never age Sasori but I will… I can't stand the idea of me being old and frail and you having to do everything for me when you can have your own life." Sasori looked at the girl who had tears coming from her eyes. "And what if I'd rather be by your side forever?" **

"**Then I'd say thank you… But promise me Sasori if I die I want you to live your life happily…" Sasori nodded and held the crying girl in his arms.**

($-$)

Sasori handed Naruto off to Shin for make up and a quick etiquette lesson before he walked slowly down to his room, he walked deep into the room which was dark save for an area by the wall were glass coffin lay with candles surrounding it.

Sasori slowly walked over the Coffin and touched the gold trimmings that ran along the sides in elegant designs, he smiled at the sleeping form within the coffin. "Soon my work will be done and you will be eternal." Sasori said lightly touching the glass one day he would have a bride of his own much like his new master.

(*-*)

**Review! Also I will be putting up a story with the stories of how the Akatsuki came under Gaara's control in this story so if you want read it! Next time Naruto comes face to face with the enemy!**


	11. Greetings to a Memory

**Chapter 11: Greetings to a Memory**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing for the last time! Wait I might own the ocs heh heh.**

**Author note: Sorry for being gone so long but I was really busy and I might have broken something important to typing… My bad… Anyway please enjoy! And the chapters from before have been edited and will be reuploaded thanks to my beta LoveandHopeForever aka my older sister and Love! Also you get to meet a few of the Akatsuki and their families… So yeah enjoy! **

**Another Note: Reuploaded this due to changes in the story… Enjoy!**

**(O_o)**

_**Falling all he could remember was falling, falling down from someplace high up the wind brushing against him harshly the knowledge that he would soon die…Then nothing all was blank up until she claimed him until he felt her fangs sink deep into his neck, until she mated him and he felt true bliss… Yes that's what he could remember he told her that he had no memory of the time before he didn't even remember his name, she just smiled and said that they would make new memories she then gave him a name Shinko, although the ko had long since been forgotten… he cherished her for giving him a new life a new start but why had he started to remember small things now? He had dreams about laughing and jumping high up into the trees calling out to someone taunting them, but who he was calling for and even why had long been lost to the deepest crevices of his mind.**_

_**(O-O)**_

"Um Shin do I really have to wear so many flowers?"The blonde asked as the Neko slowly and carefully added another braid into the long blonde wig before he pinned a dark blue flower on it to hold it in place. "Lord Gaara loves flowers…" Shin mumbled biting down on the three pins he held in his mouth. "Okay…" Naruto mumbled he glanced into the mirror and couldn't help but blush a little, he looked like an honest to goodness girl and a pretty one at that, his hair was braided and then pinned up on top of his head with dozens of flowers with random ringlet curls falling down, then there was his bangs they were long and brushed a little off to the side, he then noticed his face light bits of eyeliner made his blue eyes stand out more, and the bit of gloss on his lips made them appear fuller and kissable, Naruto blushed he made an attractive woman to say the least.

"There I've taking care of your hair and you already know how to greet everyone right?" Shin asked looking around to see a very confident Naruto. Of course he knew he had been of noble status once upon a time and his guardian Iruka had made sure the blonde knew proper etiquette. "How do you do lord Kankuro, Lady Temari… It is a pleasure to meet you I am Lord Gaara's mate to be… O_O' Um what was my name again?" Naruto smiled sheepishly and watched in the mirror as Shin slapped his forehead. "Okay you did good but for the last time around the other lord and lady you will be called Amami." Naruto watched as the black haired man took his hand and gently finished off his manicure by painting each nail a deadly black. "Right Amami… Who came up with the name?" Naruto asked pulling back the hand Shin had finished blowing over it a little to help dry the nail polish. "It was lord Gaara who thought of the name he said it suited you perfectly."

"Amami, Beautiful sky…" Naruto whispered to himself looking in the mirror he wondered if Gaara would like how he looked, but that thought was quickly killed and the body stuffed down deep into the depths of his mind. "There finished whatever you do don't rub or touch your nails against anything for awhile understand?" Shin asked as he carefully helped the blonde boy to stand. "Do I have to go meet them now?" The blonde asked suddenly feeling a little queasy, "No but you shall accompany me to get some of the Akatsuki to escort you." Naruto blinked and looked at Shin a questioning look in his eye. "Why?" Was his simply question "Because lord Gaara worries for your safety, if the wolves attack again he wants the best of the guards watching you." "Oh." Was all he got back for a reply before he pulled the blonde along behide him walking out of Kai's bright room and out into the dark stone hallway.

(^/_\\\^Meanwhile)

"H-Hidan!" A young male voice squeaked as his body was being touched and rubbed in all the right places. "Mm?" The sliver haired reaper asked as he roughly grabbed the younger male's hip. "S-stop we just, oh!" The boy moaned as the reaper kissed down his neck toward his collar bone watching his 'prey's' dark blue eyes glaze over in lust. "Stop what?" Hidan mumbled reaching up and pulling at the dark tousles of hair that covered his lover's forehead, the dark haired boy seemed to gather his senses before he answered sounding a little ticked off. "We just did it I don't think I can walk as it is! Now stop doing t-t-that!" The boy let out a low moan as Hidan sucked on his collar bone watching as the boy shifted allowing him to get to more of his neck leaving dark bruises the whole way. Hidan groaned when he felt his dark lover grind against him and heard his needy cry…

(O/-\\O I feel dirty… ^/^ Teehee)

Naruto walked quietly behide Shin noticing he was being lead down into the deep basement where the dungeon, and food cellar most assuredly were. "Over here M'lady." Naruto followed Shin's voice to a dark wood door which had many symbols and words craved into it. "This is Hidan and Amadee's room…." Shin stated before he gently knocked on the door with no response. "Amadee?" Naruto shot a questioning look at Shin before the Neko opened the door and both were greeted with an unusual sight.

On the large bed by the wall there was Hidan leaning over a small pale man with the darkest blue eyes Naruto had ever seen. "What the hell do you want?" Hidan asked angrily breaking the akward silence that had filled the room. "M-My lady! S-shin!" The young man squeaked before he quickly grabbed the blanket that covered him and Hidan, before running across the room and into what Naruto assumed was the bathroom. "Can't walk my ass! And thank you Shin and Lady now it will be forever before Amadee lets me fuck him again." Naruto stood wide eyed not because of Hidan's blank use of words but rather the fact the reaper was making no attempt to hide his 'nakedness'.

"Hidan your needed upstairs for the celebration and you know that. I hope you will be there along with Amadee and Tsukino." Shin stated almost monotone before he gently took Naruto's hand and lead him out of the room. "Hey knock next time asshole!" Hidan yelled after them to which Shin just flipped him off.

"W-who was that?" Naruto asked his face flushed at what he had just witnessed. "That was Amadee he's Hidan's Thrall." Naruto stayed quite and waited for his Neko friend to explain. "Amadee was once a normal human being, he lived alone with his father who mentally and physically abused him until Hidan came and killed the old man, Amadee was shocked to find a sliver haired reaper in his house to say the least but what surprised him more was the walking corpse his father had become."

"Walking corpse?" Naruto asked looking at Shin who smiled a bit before beginning to walk away with Naruto in tow. "It happens when a reaper kills someone without using there scythe to steal away their soul, Amadee's father became one and he attacked him Amadee was just a boy so naturally he had no way to protect himself and was killed. Or so he was until Hidan took pity on him and brought him back as his thrall a servant who's whole life depends on serving his master, but unlike other reapers and their thralls after years of travelling together I guess Hidan just got used to Amadee and came to love him." Naruto looked at Shin a bit mystified by Hidan and Amadee's life story. "So who's Tsukino?"

"Tsukino is a reaper born of their blood, their daughter in every sense of the word." Shin said leading Naruto down the hall. "Huh?" "A reaper is born at a place known as hell's gate if a person usually a reaper and another spill blood there a child is created, never a baby but a six year old child. Usually the reaper just abandons the kid and leaves but Amadee and Hidan kept theirs and brought it here thus Tsukino came to live here in the castle." Shin explained and Naruto accepted his answer and walked in silence till they came to the next door which was also wood but for some reason it felt cold to the touch it made Naruto shiver.

"Whose room is this?" Naruto asked his eyes locked on the door knob that had frost coating it, "This room belongs to Itachi and Shisui…" Naruto looked at the door were frost had begun to form around the edges, the name Itachi it sounded so familiar Naruto racked his brain searching for an answer but found none. "Come my lady we best get them now before the door freezes shut." Naruto watched as the Neko reached out and gripped the frozen door knob in his hand and turned it before quickly withdrawing his hand and wiping it on his pants.

The door opened a crack before he saw a bright light blue light come flying out. "What's the big idea? I was getting a good nap in, I was." The light chimed in a high pitched male voice. "Quiet Shisui where is your master?" Shin asked the floating ball "I am… Right here…" Naruto watched as a black haired Neko slowly crept out of the darkness, he wore a black trench cloak that had a red sash wrapped around his waist the uniform of the Akatsuki but there was something Naruto found a little odd the man who was most likely Itachi had a black cloth wrapped tightly around his eyes blind folding him.

"Hello Itachi" Naruto watched as Shin bowed to the strange man "who is there with you Shinko?" Naruto's eyes widened a bit. Had the man heard him? Could he see through the cloth? All these ideas flashed through the young male's head.

"This is the new Lady." Itachi bowed and the little ball of light appeared to do same meanwhile Naruto stared at the man's covered eyes. "Forgive me my lady if my appearance bothers you." Naruto was a little taken back before he quickly responded. "Oh you don't bother me I was just wondering why your eyes are covered that's all." Naruto drawled out smiling rather sheepishly.

"They are covered because they no longer hold purpose… My vision has long since left me… But my lord Gaara saw through my disabilities and has allowed me to take up the sword again." The Neko sounded rather pleased before the light rudely butted in. "Yup weasel man here is blind as a bat, if it weren't for me being his Seeing Eye fairy and all he would be dead by now. I reckon without me Itachi never would've got the job." Shisui was quieted quickly by Itachi drawing out a rapier sword from the hoister on his sash. "A-ah right I-I mean! meep!" The little fairy cried before Itachi smacked it with the handle of his blade. Naruto stifled a giggle as the fairy flew down the hall illuminating it as he went until he hit something hard.

"I see that you are here Shin that must mean that the young lady before you is our new lady." The blonde watched as an elf emerged from the darkness holding the fairy in his arms, the elf had green hair that was cut short and stuck up a bit half of his face was black and the other was white, he also wore the Akatsuki uniform, his jacket was off and tied around his waist showing he wore black top and pants while the red sash was replaced by a red ribbon that was tied around his wrist. "Hello Zetsu are you ready?" Shin asked the elf called Zetsu nodded before he turned and began to walk back into the darkness. "Hidan is ready as well he waits by the stairs." His voice called back.

"Then is time for you to be presented." Itachi said before he walked down the hall as well and Shin tugged Naruto after them. The hall was dark and Naruto could see was the blue glow Shisui gave off. "I was wondering when you'd show up Kankuro and lady Temari are about to enter the castle." Hidan said stepping out of the shadows. His hair was neatly combed back, and his cloak was open showing his bare chest and black pants with a red sash tied around his waist. "Then we should hurry." Shin muttered before they began walking up the stairs to hell as Naruto had dubbed them.

They walked in comfortable silence or in Shisui's case muffled cries of "Who did that? Where am I? What smells like flowers? And Naruto's favorite, Who in the hell thought we needed so many stairs?" When they finally came to the door Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief there was little to no light in the dungeon and it had been really hard for him to walk without bumping into to someone or nearly breaking his ankle.

When Shin opened the door to the up stairs Naruto quickly shielded his eyes from the light, the whole dining area, ball room and entrance had been lit up with an assortment of candles and high chandeliers, Naruto gaped he didn't know the rooms were that big. But then again it was pretty dark…

"I was hoping you would arrive soon." Naruto blinked and saw Gaara standing in front of him holding out his hand for the blonde to take. Naruto blushed the vampire cleaned up good, his hair was combed but still had that unruly look to it, his eyes burned with emotion Naruto could not truly understand and finally he wore a black jacket, black pants, and a maroon scarf around his neck.

The blonde gingerly took his hand and was lead away through the golden hall that was all a glitter with several ornaments and tickets, The blonde looked up at Gaara and blushed the man did look good… _No! Bad Naruto! _The blonde scolded himself and gave his head a good shake before looking back to see the amused faces of Hidan, Zetsu and Shin looking back at him.

"Ah brother I see Lee was correct, you have found someone." Naruto whirred around to see a blonde haired woman, with dark jade eyes and wearing a long purple gown looking at him with an observing stare. "Oh yes hello you must be lady Temari it is a pleasure to meet you I am Lord Gaara's mate to be Amami…" Naruto curtsied and gave his best smile.

"Ah Amami a truly beautiful name for a lady as fine as yourself." Naruto looked up and saw a brown haired man smiling at him. _Okay it that was Temari then that must be Kankuro… _The blonde thought "Oh excuse me for not noticing you sir Kankuro…" Naruto said happily as Kankuro gently took his hand and kissed it.

Naruto cringed a little at the contact Kankuro was icy cold, "Ahem it seems you forgot to introduce me…" Naruto flinched and he felt his heart stop at the sound of the voice the voice which had landed him in this nightmare.

He slowly turned and stared right at the red haired banshee before him. "My name is Karin, although you will call me Lady Karin." The red haired girl said looking Naruto up and down with a disapproving gaze.

Naruto felt sick suddenly and he really wished to flee but Gaara's arm had found its way over his shoulders keeping him in place. "So this is the girl you found… Brother…" He said his eyes showed fury as he glared at the red haired girl who seemed not to notice. "Yes she is a beauty no? But no where near as lovely as yours…" Naruto's eyes widened and his fists clenched, he couldn't believe what he had just heard the nerve of the guy to be so out rude to his lady even if it was Karin, the banshee noticed it too.

"Sure why don't you just sleep with her now while you're at it?" Naruto winced when he saw the hungry look Kankuro gave before Gaara stepped in front of him "That is enough I will not have you insulting Amami as long as I am within ear shot." Naruto blushed no one ever really stood up for him like that before it was strange and new to the boy who looked back to see his body guards smirking.

Naruto glared at them before he heard Kankuro speak again. "Sorry dear brother I had forgotten my manners…" "No harm done but for now I say we let our festivities begin." Naruto was lead along by Gaara back into the ballroom where he saw Kai, and Neo standing happily off to the side eating what appeared to be cake.

"My love I need to go speak with my siblings please go mingle until my return." Gaara whispered in his ear before he left, Naruto gulped it was different without the red head beside him he felt so alone even with the three tall males and one fairy behide him. "M'lady there are refreshments over there if you wish to have a drink or maybe a snack?" Naruto nodded to Zetsu who smiled happily.

Naruto crossed the hall looking at all the unfamiliar faces and the ones he knew as he passed, and just as he reached the refreshment table he heard Karin call out to him. "Excuse me Amami?" Naruto gulped and turned around praying to god that the girl hadn't realized he was in fact male and was once her servant.

"Yes?" Naruto turned and tried his best to act normal; he heard the worried sounds of Itachi and Zetsu, and Hidan snickering not too far away. "I just came to warn you to stay away from my man okay?" Karin said smiling creepily her eyes looking Naruto up and down again. "You mean lord Kankuro? Why I have no interest in him what so ever!" Naruto blurted out his face red with fear. "Sure you don't… I can't see why he would look at you…" Her gaze shifted to his chest making the blonde uneasy. "You have no bust, and you remind me of man…" Naruto gulped she was close to discovering his secret. "In fact you look really familiar…" The blonde felt himself near tears he was done for she was going to announce what he was, embarrassing him beyond measure then he would be eaten alive…

"What's this a cat fight already? I was hoping I could get good seats…" Kai butted in her eyes full of Mischief "Hello you must Karin my name is Kai I am Kankuro's younger sister…" The red head introduced herself before she turned to Naruto and quickly grabbed his arm. "I would love to get to know you better but I'm afraid I have something very important to discuss with Amami at the moment…" Kai quickly pulled Naruto away towards where Shin was muttering to himself about that being a close call.

But Naruto didn't hear him he was too busy trying to make his heart stop beating so fast and watching his 'guards' run to catch up…

(-_-')

**Sorry for being so late! And I will be putting up new chapters for all my stories as soon as possible! Please Review the more I get the faster I will try to write!** Also I may add a Lemon chapter for a side couple can't decide which one though… __


End file.
